Little Loki's Big Adventure
by MissBoaBoa
Summary: A spell backfired A god of Mischief turned into a child A god of Thunder trying to figure out how to handle this. A super family comes to the rescue! How will this end? Will spell ever wear off? or is the Trickster doomed to relive his childhood all over again on Midgard? Find out! Rated K - but contains mild language :)
1. I am Loki

**Chapter 1**

 **I am Loki**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome to chapter one our of five of 'Little Loki's big adventure.  
First of all, thank you so much for trying out my story.

For those of you have read my other stories, this story has a similar feel as "A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider".

Anyway! without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of this story!

* * *

With careful steps he made his way down the wide stairs, one small foot at a time. The white marble felt cold to the touch, every soundless step sending a chill up his spine.

He glanced at every corner of the large open space as he was finally at the bottom of the stairs, trying to find any form of recognizance. These halls were unfamiliar, he did not recognize the room he had woken up in and even the very air he breathed somehow felt different. One thing he knew for sure; He was not in the Asgardian palace anymore.

Nervous emerald eyes darted from left to right, carefully scanning the surrounding area.

'So, you going on another mission?'

Loki nearly jumped as he heard a man's voice coming from a nearby room. He quickly pressed his back against the wall, scooted over until he was near the door opening and managed to peek inside.

'Yes, I'll be joining Rhodey and Scott in a moment, it shouldn't take long before we return.'

Loki stared at a woman who had her back towards him. She had long, brown hair and was clothed in black pants, leather boots and a long red leather jacket. Her voice was different from that of the one he heard earlier. Not only was it female but there was also a strange accent to it that the trickster had never heard before.

He then focused on the other two grown-ups standing with her. The first was female, red hair, grey eyes, her expression soft and gentle. The other was male with short brown hair, his clothes seeming more casual. The trickster stared at them for a few seconds, hoping he would recognize at least one of them, but he didn't. The man looked strong and could easily pass as a palace guard, but he was not wearing any armory or weapons. The two women seemed fair and determent, reminding Loki of the Valkyrie.

'Anyone else got the feeling we're being spied on?' the man spoke as he slightly narrowed his eyes and tried to look past the two women, causing Loki to quickly hide behind the wall again.

'Not really,' the red-haired lady replied as she shrugged, 'maybe it's just your conscience lurking over your shoulder, Clint.'

'Hey, at least I still have a conscience.' The man countered with a smirk.

Loki observed them carefully, watching them talk together, laugh together. They did not seem hostile and it made him wonder whether he should ask them for help, or at least for directions. But he knew better. He was in an unknown environment, surrounded by strangers and, considering his surroundings, he assumed he was not even in the realm of Asgard anymore. He decided to stay low, maybe wait until nightfall and use the darkness as a cover to sneak out of this building.

'And who might you be, little one?'

A heavy voice pulled Loki straight out of his thoughts, he held his breath as he slowly turned around and looked up at a towering blond man.

With a shriek, the trickster stumbled backwards, tears nearly flooding his eyes as he now realized all eyes were on him. He looked around in a panic, his mouth slightly ajar as his breathing became shallow.

'What's this?' Clint was the first to speak after a brief moment of silence.

'That would be a child, I think,' Natasha Chuckled and she looked at the archer with a smirk. 'Surely you should know.'

'Oh, very funny,' Clint rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, 'I mean; _Who_ is he? And most of all, how did he get in here?'

'Who knows,' Wanda shrugged and she crouched down, her eyes now meeting those of the raven, 'care to tell us who you are?' she asked with a gentle smile, her voice soft and kind, but she tilted her head slightly as the child did not reply.

'He seems rather familiar, would you not agree?' Thor said as he leaned over the child who was still looking at them with fear written across his face.

'I-I,' the raven stammered as he tried his best to sound strong and determent, 'I am Loki Odinson, second born child o-of Odin Borson and Frigga Fjörgynsdóttir a-and prince of Asgard!' he stated, his hands formed into softly trembling fists.

The four Avengers stared at him with wide open eyes, they then looked at each other and back at Loki again.

'No fucking way,' was the only thing Clint managed to reply with. 'You're Loki? Brother of Thor? Are you serious?'

'You know my brother?' Loki asked almost desperately, 'Could you please tell me where he is, Sir…?'

'Oh, uh, yeah, name's Clint, and these two are Natasha and Wanda,' the archer said as he pointed at the two women at his side, 'and that,' he looked at the god of thunder, 'that's your Thor.'

Loki looked up at the towering blond at his side with a puzzled expression and tilted his head. 'Brother…?' he asked, his voice soft, almost in a whisper.

'Aye,' the god nodded as he now crouched down, causing Loki to move a few inches back. 'Loki, how did this… what happened to you?'

'… You must be making jest…' Loki mumbled as he kept his distance. 'Y-you are not Thor! Yes, my brother is older than I am, but certainly not, well, like you! How dare you mock the soon to be king of Asgard!'

'Loki…' Thor sighed, wondering how to prove he was indeed the child's older brother. He then smiled as a plan came to mind. He reached out his hand under the watchful eye of the Avengers and the young raven, flinching as he heard glass shatter in the distance.

'What are you-' Loki started but he got silenced by the Asgardian weapon that flew straight into the god's hand. 'Mjölnir…' the raven whispered, his fingers scanning the metal of the hammer as Thor held it in front of him.

'That is correct,' the blond smiled. 'And as you know, only one is deemed worthy to wield her.'

'The god of thunder… Thor…' Loki looked at the blond for a second, then stood up and threw himself in his brother's arms. 'Brother, what happened? W-where are we?' he asked, his hands holding onto the man's shirt in clenched fists as he looked at the other Avengers from the corner of his eye.

'We are in Midgard, Loki,' Thor said as he stood up, holding his younger brother in his strong arms. 'but I believe the question would rather be; what happened to _you_?' he asked, only now noticing how the child nearly drowned in the oversized dark blue dress shirt he was still wearing.

'I, I do not recall…'

'Probably a spell that backfired,' Natasha guessed as she looked at Loki, wondering why she felt the sudden urge to hold the child and just hug him through the rest of the day. 'I do remember him saying something about wanting to practice his magic today.'

'Sounds scary, poor thing,' Wanda frowned in worry, a smile on her face as she brushed a stray lock of raven hair behind the trickster's ear. 'You're not injured, are you?' she asked kindly, happy to see the raven shake his head.

'"poor thing?"' Clint repeated with a raised brow, 'we are talking about the same guy here, right? God of Mischief, the Liesmith, the Silvertongue and what not? I mean, he's an Avenger now but,' but as he then looked at the small innocent child, who was trying to hide in his brother's arms, he sighed. 'Yeah, okay, I get it. Can't you do something about this, Thor?'

The god shook his head, 'I am afraid not, unfortunately. The art of Seiðr never had my interest, so my knowledge on this matter is near to nothing.'

'Well, we can't leave him like this forever, can we now?' Wanda said as she trailed the raven's sides with her fingers, causing Loki to giggle and squirm slightly under her touch. 'Okay, maybe we can.' She chuckled.

'I will seek help in Asgard,' Thor said and he looked at his baby brother. 'You hear me, Loki? I will have to go back home for a brief moment, but fear not, I will soon return.'

'What? No, you cannot go,' Loki said as his grip on Thor's shirt tightened. 'I will go with you!'

'Nay, my little brother. I believe it is best for you to stay here,' Thor then smiled and placed his hand on the raven's shoulder. 'Not to worry, you are in good company.' He turned his torso slightly, making Loki face his fellow Avengers, 'These are our friends, Loki. They are strong, much like the Einherjar. There are no hands in which you would be safer. Now, be brave and wait here for my return. Do you think you can do so?'

'Well,' Loki stared at the three adults in front of him and then back at Thor, softly muttering, 'yes brother, I will wait here…'

Thor smiled brightly, pressing his face against that of the trickster as he hugged him, 'that's the spirit, Loki.' He then turned to the others, 'my friends, please watch my baby brother in my absence,' he said as he handed the raven over to Wanda. 'Now you behave Loki. I will be back before you know it!' he said as he walked out of the room, leaving the three Avengers with his younger brother.

'…Well,' Wanda said after a short silence, 'as much as I'd like to stay, I'm afraid I'll have to go.' She pressed the tip of her nose against that of the child, causing him to softly chuckle again and she passed Loki onto Clint. 'Scott and Rhodes are waiting for me, but you'll take good care of him, right?' she then turned her attention to the young raven, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. 'I do hope Thor will take a loooong time to find a remedy.' She smiled and walked out of the room.

Natasha and Clint stared at the closed door for a moment and then looked at each other.

'I'll go get him some clothes.'

'Clint, don't you dare...'

'Sorry, Nat, you'll have to take him for a little while. I'll be back soon, just gonna grab some clothes for him to wear, I'm sure one of my kids got something that'll fit him. Won't be long.' He said with a smile, handing the god of mischief over to her before she could object.

Now being the only two in the room, Natasha looked at Loki, 'you can walk, right?'

'Yes, Lady Natasha.' The trickster confirmed.

'Good,' she said, putting Loki back on his feet. 'So, what do you do for fun?'

'Well, I mostly spend my time playing with my brother and I like to read.'

'…Okay,' Natasha nodded as she took a deep breath and thought this through. With Thor gone and her own bookshelf consisting mostly of thrillers, she had to think of something else to entertain the raven. 'Follow me.'

Loki took hold of the Widow's hand, making sure not to let go as he did what he was told, following the red-haired woman into the lounge room.

'Okay, you wait here while I'll go, uhm, look for something for you to do, okay?' she said as she gestured the raven to take place on the white leather couch. 'You'll watch him for a minute, won't you?' She then said, turning her attention to the Winter Soldier who was casually sitting on the other side of the couch, legs crossed, reading his newspaper. The sternness in the assassin's voice making it sound more like a command than a question, leaving the soldier without much options.

Bucky lowered his newspaper for a minute, looking at the trickster from the corner of his eye as he took a sip of his coffee. 'Sure,' he said eventually as he shrugged, turning back to his paper.

'Wait, aren't you surprised by this?' Natasha raised her brows, not understanding why the soldier could stay so calm.

'I overheard you guys talking,' Bucky didn't look up this time.

'And you didn't even come in to check what was going on?'

'We're the Avengers, crazy shit happens. I don't really think there's anything out there that could surprise me.' He said with an unimpressed air though he could not help but look at Loki once more.

Natasha sighed and crossed her arms, 'You're hopeless, Barnes. Well, at least look after the kid till I'm back, okay?' the spy didn't wait for an answer as she disappeared to the stairs, heading straight for the bedroom quarters.

A silence followed as Bucky continued to read his paper, now and then shifting his gaze from the printed texts towards the small god who kept staring at him. 'What?' he eventually asked, trying to sound as kind as he could.

'Nothing, sir,' Loki replied, though his eyes were still glued on the soldier.

'Didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to stare?'

Loki looked down in shame, quickly averting his eyes towards the marble floor. 'My apologies, i-it is just,' he mumbled as he kept looking at the soldier from the corner of his eye, his feet dangling from the couch as he was just slightly too short to touch the floor. 'Your arm, sir. I think it is truly amazing. You are, like, part Midgardian and part Destroyer.'

Bucky's eyes widened in surprise, looking from the trickster to his arm, 'uh, thanks… I guess.'

'Might I, maybe…?' Loki asked as he looked at the tech, his fingers digging into the leather fabric of the couch as he tried to keep them from staying towards the arm.

'... Sure,' Bucky nodded, taking another sip of his drink while Loki quickly scooted next to him on his knees, his fingers now carefully scanning the cold metal.

'Here, you might like this,' the soldier said after a moment, handing Loki the comic section, a gentle smile forming on his face as Loki cautiously took it and started the giggle while he read.

About thirty minutes went by before Natasha returned with a book in her hands titled; "Sherlock". 'Okay, this might not really be a children's book but I think you'll like-' she stopped talking mid-sentence as she stared at the Soldier for a moment. 'Barnes,' she continued, irritation ringing through her voice, 'where's the kid?'

'What do you mean?' Bucky asked as his slightly squinted eyes peered at the assassin just over the edge of his paper. 'He's right-' he then looked at his side, finding the pages he had just handed to the raven carefully folded next to him, '…here.'

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it for the first chapter, really hope you liked it! :D next chapter will be up the day after tomorrow so hope you will all be looking forward to that!

Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.

Lots of love,

Netherlands.


	2. The Billionaire and the Captain

**Chapter 2**

 **The Billionaire and the Captain**

Loki walked down the hallway, his dark blue dress shirt hanging over his knees, his sleeves dragging over the floor. He looked outside the large windows, noticing how all the colorful flowers were blooming in the bright sun, bees buzzing around, working hard to collect precious nectar. It must be summer.

The raven then stopped as he heard the muffled sounds of music coming from a staircase leading down. At first, he thought they would probably lead to a basement but as he now heard a man's voice singing along to the loud music, he could not help but wonder what secrets would be down there.

Determent to find out what was downstairs, Loki held on to the handrails and made his way to the lower floor.

The raven laid his eyes on a man who seemed to be fiddling on some sort of red and golden full-body armory, singing loudly to the music that echoed through the air, moving his hips along with the beat. He must be working, or playing, it did look like he had a lot of fun. The raven observed the stranger for a moment, wondering whether he should leave or further investigate. Trusting his brother's words that these people were their friends he ventured further, looking at all the strange technology and weapons which were either carefully displayed or carelessly scattered across the floor. He then turned to the man, who was now writing down some formulas on a large whiteboard, mumbling to himself as he did so.

Loki moved towards the stranger without a sound, standing next to him and trying to understand the man's scribbles and calculations. 'Hi.'

'Holy shit!' Tony shouted as he had not noticed the raven was standing next to him this entire time, causing him to jump back and trip over some failed rocket-boots prototypes.

Loki quickly moved next to Tony, trying to help him up, 'I-I am so sorry, sir!' he said as he gathered some papers which Tony had dragged of a nearby table in his fall. 'Are you alright…?'

The playboy stared at the raven with wide eyes as he caught his breath. 'Friday?'

'Yes, sir?' A mechanical voice sounded, making Loki look up in search of where it came from.

'Why is there a kid in my workshop? Please don't tell me one of my one-night-stands dropped him off.' Tony said as he kept his eyes on the child, breaking out in a sweat as he already tried to think of a way to explain this to the captain.

'This is Loki, sir. A spell failed and backfired, causing his body to degenerate to a child-stage form.'

'… Of course it did,' Tony looked the trickster up and down one more time before jumping back to his feet again.

'You dropped this, sir…?' Loki said as he handed the playboy his papers back.

'Uh, Tony,' he took the papers from the trickster's small hands which were still hidden in his sleeves. 'This is so weird on so many levels…'

The trickster nodded along, not really knowing how else to react. 'Might I ask you for something to eat, sir?' he then asked, his hands now on his stomach as he came to realize he had not yet eaten breakfast.

'Uh, yeah, sure, there's a refrigerator over there, help yourself,' Tony pointed at a small white refrigerator underneath his work desk.

Loki looked inside, hoping to find some fruit or bread but all he saw were sweets and small colorful cans filled with drinks. He took a black can out of the refrigerator and looked at the bright green letter M written on it.

'Monster energy…' he mumbled. He looked at Tony, wanting to ask him if it was okay for him to take this, but as the billionaire was already focused on his project, he decided not to disturb him again.

He opened the can and brought it to his lips, taking a careful sip. It smelled weird, but the taste was good. He took another sip. It tasted sweet, even sweeter than the fresh honey he used to poor over his fruit. Before Loki knew it, he had downed the entire can, suddenly feeling a burst of energy running wild through his body.

'Mister Tony!' He suddenly shouted, hopscotching towards the playboy with wide eyes. 'It was a pleasure to meet you, sir! Now, I will continue my journey!' Before Tony could say anything, Loki grabbed a prototype shield and a small hammer from one of the tables, raising the tool in the air. 'I must defend Midgard in my brother's absence!

'Hey, kid, wait-' Tony started, wanting to take the shield back but Loki dodged him by quickly diving underneath one of the work tables, popping up on the other side. 'I suddenly feel like running,' he said as a bright smile colored his face, 'chase me!'

Tony stared at the raven who was now running circles around the table, hammer still in the air, laughing all the while. 'Friday… what the fuck is going on here?'

'It seems like Loki's energy levels have doubled due to the sugary drink he just consumed, sir.'

'Sugary drink?' Tony frowned and he looked at the refrigerator, finding the empty can on the floor. '…shit.' He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'Okay, I've got a hyperactive god-child running circles in a workshop filled with weapons that could easily blow up the entire street,' he mumbled as he wondered what to do next. There was no way the trickster could stay here, not like this at least, so he had to think of something to make him go away. A smirk then grew on Tony's face as he suddenly came up with an idea.

'So, you want to defend Earth, uh, Midgard, right?' the playboy asked as he straightened his back, his voice strong and determent.

'Right!' Loki shouted as he came to an abrupt stop.

'Well then, you will be in need of a uhm, a side-kick! Yes, someone to watch your back and help you guard… us!' Tony said with as much authority as he could muster, hardly able to suppress a chuckle as he saw the raven's bright green eyes grow big.

'You are right,' Loki gasped as he climbed up the desk and walked towards Tony, his face now only an inch away from his. 'Will you be my side-kick, Tony?' he asked as he enthusiastically shifted from one feet to another.

'Me? Yeah right, as if I would ever be your subordinate.' Tony let out a scoffing snort but he quickly got back into character as he saw the child's disappointed expression. He cleared his throat and continued, 'I mean, as you can see, I am in charge of creating weaponry, I have no time to spare on actual battle, however! If you will go up the stairs, I am certain you will find a fine warrior who is worthy to stand in your small, tiny shadow!'

Loki's smile widened till the point where Tony could count all his teeth. 'Then I shall go and find this fine warrior. Thank you, Tony!' he then opened his arms and wrapped them around the playboy's neck in a hug. 'You are the best,' he whispered.

Tony froze for a second. Was this really the same god who tried to take over Earth? Was this really the same guy he'd been fighting with over countless small things like whether or not it was normal to drink alcohol during the day? What was it to Loki anyway? It's not like _he_ had to drink it. Tony's face twitched in irritation as he remembered his seemingly endless arguments with the god of Sassgard. He then looked at that same god who was now hanging from his neck, hugging him with the most adorable smile Tony had ever seen.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around the child's waist. 'No problem, Lokes,' he smiled at the god, placing him back on the floor and watching him jump up the stairs, hammer held high.

Loki skipped through the hallway again. There were hardly any noises coming from inside, making it able for him to hear the songs of the birds and the leaves of the trees moving in a summer breeze. He smiled while looking around him, concluding that his older brother was right; these Midgardians were indeed very kind.

Deciding it was perfect weather to play outside, Loki dragged a heavy chair he found in the dining room towards an open window and cautiously climbed outside. With his bare feet now digging into soft green grass he explored the large garden, rolling down hills, watching the fish swim in a stylish decorated pound and climbing the trees, laughing all the while.

As he watched down from an old oak tree, he saw a man sitting in the grass. He seemed concentrated, looking up from his lap and into the garden and back at his lap again. Climbing down some branches before letting himself fall to the ground, Loki made his way towards the stranger. He coughed in his hand, making sure the man would hear him, hoping he would not startle him like he did with Tony.

'Hello, sir,' he started, keeping his distance just to be sure, 'my name is L-'

'Hey, Loki,' the man turned around, a kind smile on his face.

The raven stared at the stranger for a second with wide eyes. Apparently, the blond knew who he was, making Loki wonder if he had ever seen him before. 'You know my name, sir?'

'Sure do, Tony texted me. I'm Steve. I'd give you a hand, but,' the captain said as he showed his hands, which were stained by the charcoal pencil he was drawing with.

'That is okay,' Loki smiled, he wondered what "texting" was for a brief moment but as he sat down next to the captain and admired his drawing, the question disappeared from his mind. 'This is beautiful,' his voice was soft, almost in a whisper.

'Thanks,' Steve chuckled as the raven scooted over and carefully placed his soft hands on the captain's arm. 'My brother said you are all warriors, he had not told me you were also artists.'

'Well, I'm not really sure about calling myself an _artist_ ,' Steve said as a soft blush colored his cheeks. He then noticed the hammer and prototype shield which Tony had tried to convince the captain to use. 'So, are you our guardian?'

Loki tilted his head slightly and blinked his eyes as he wondered what the captain meant. He then looked at the items in his hands, 'Oh, well, Tony said I should look for a side-kick to defend Midgard with but… I think I would rather stay here.' He carefully placed the items at his side, pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, admiring the view. 'I like summer, it is really pretty.'

'Sure is,' Steve agreed as he looked ahead, then turning to the raven again. 'Would you like to draw with me?'

Loki nodded in excitement and stretched his arms out to take the paper and colorful markers the blond handed to him.

Steve laughed as he saw how the trickster's hands were still hidden inside the fabric of the now oversized dress shirt. 'Here, let me get that for you,' he smiled as he gently rolled up the sleeves.

Loki spend about thirty minutes on his drawing, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on the details, his hands and face decorated with colorful streaks from his markers. 'Done!' He shouted, holding up his drawing with a proud smile.

'That's quite the scene you drew there,' Steve looked at the drawing, slightly raising his brow as he tried to understand what was going on in the picture. 'Care to tell me what it is about?'

'Well, this is me, and this is Thor, aaaand this is the bilgesnipe that tried to kill us,' the trickster explained casually, a smile on his face. 'You know, just an average battle.'

'Uh, yeah, sure is uhm, _average_.' Steve smiled somewhat uncomfortably, now wandering what kind of place Asgard must have been like. 'And who are these two guys?' he asked, pointing at the stick figures in the corner of the drawing who were holding, well, they were holding something.

'That would be you and Tony.' the god smiled, 'You are brave warriors, just like me and Thor, so I drew you as well.' Loki looked at his drawing with pride, he then looked at the captain, holding out his drawing. 'Here, it is for you.'

After staring for a second at the kid, in which Steve didn't know what to say, a smile became visible on his face and he excepted the artwork. 'Thanks, Loki. That's really generous, I know you worked hard on this so I'll make sure everyone can see it.' He then picked Loki up and let him sit on his neck, causing the god to laugh as he held on to the captain's hands to keep himself balanced. They walked back inside Stark Tower and hang the picture on the refrigerator. It might have been a bit cliché, but the captain couldn't think of a better place to hang it at the moment.

He placed Loki on the kitchen counter so he could watch him while he prepared breakfast. A healthy meal, consisting of a boiled egg, toast, a piece of fruit and some fresh orange juice for the both of them. Some might agree that it was slightly better than a can of energy drink.


	3. Big brother

**Chapter 3**

 **Big brother**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone,

So, first of, thanks for all the AWESOME reviews you guys left me! I really didn't expect this fic to turn out this popular, thank you all so much for adding me/this story to your list of favorites and/or subscription!

Now, I have received a few pm from people asking why this story only has 6 chapters, so, because of all the enthusiastic comments, I decided to add a new part :). Chapter 3 and chapter 4 were originally one chapter, but I divided them and added some new material! So now, instead of 6 chapters, this story is now 7 chapters long! Hurrah!

Anyway, please enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

'I, am, exhausted.' Peter sighed as he walked into the living room, dropping his bag on the floor and letting himself fall face first into the couch.

'Why? Did you run into trouble?' Steve asked worriedly, noticing the Spider-man suit the teen was wearing. ''Cause you know you should call us if you do, right? Oh, and might I remind you, again, to use the front door next time instead of coming in through a thirtieth-floor window?'

'What?' Peter asked after raising his face from the cushion and gasped for air, 'Oh, you mean this?' he asked as he looked at his suit, ignoring his father's remark, again. 'No, dad made a modification to my web fluid formula, so I took it for a spin after school. Nah, I'm just beat from classes all day. Sometimes I just think mathematics teachers are out there just to make life harder, I mean, you try and figure out how-' Peter then stopped and frowned as he only now noticed that the captain was sitting at the salon table on the floor, a board of chess in front of him. 'I didn't know you played?'

'Oh, yeah, well, I haven't played in a really long time, but it looks like I still know the rules, at least.' Steve shrugged with a slightly beaten down smile as he looked at the board, thinking about his next move. He picked up a white knight but rethought his action and placed it back on its original spot.

'Want me to help?' Peter offered, already looking over the captain's shoulder, 'So, you're white, huh? Yikes, doesn't look to good for you.' He said as he noticed that most white pieces were already carefully lined up next to the board. 'Who are you playing against, anyway? Mister Banner?'

'Nope, against Loki.'

'… Seriously?' Peter frowned and then watched Steve as the captain moved back a little, revealing the young raven hiding at his side.

A silence filled the room at which the two just stared at each other. Loki's eyes slightly squinted as he held on to the captain's shirt, hiding behind the man, while Peter's eyes were large in complete disbelief.

'Loki…?' Peter managed to utter at which the trickster cautiously nodded. 'No way! That is, I mean, how?! What?!'

'A spell backfired, Thor's looking for a remedy on Asgard,' Steve smiled, placing a hand on the raven's back.

'That's just, oh my god, that's amazing.' Peter crouched down and looked at the raven up close, 'Hey Lokes, uh, Loki, how old are you?'

'I-I am eight years old,' Loki replied shyly, staring at the large black eyes sewn into the red mask as he dared to ask; 'Sir, who are you?'

Peter gasped, a bright smile hidden under his mask as he looked at Steve, 'He called me "sir"!' he nearly squealed and then quickly turned to the raven again. 'Well, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man, but you can call me Peter!' the teen said as he pulled off his mask, causing Loki to flinch in surprise.

'... I am Loki, Odinson, prince of Asgard,' the child replied, his big green eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun.

'… Does this mean I am a big brother now?' Peter suddenly asked in all seriousness as he looked at Steve, determination burning in his eyes.

'Nope, sorry, still a single child,' Tony smirked as he stood in the door opening of the kitchen, two mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream in hand. 'Now listen, Peter, I don-'

'I am a big brother now,' Peter stated, ignoring the words of his father.

'Yeah, no, that's _exactly_ the opposite of what I said, Peter,' Tony sighed as he handed one mug to the trickster and one to the teen. He then sat down on the floor next to Steve, giving him a kiss followed by a quick smile.

'Well, it is what I heard,' Peter smiled, scooting himself in between his two fathers and taking a sip from his cocoa. 'Hey, Lokes, would you like to have another big brother?'

'Does that mean we will play together and grow up together?' The raven asked while Steve pulled him on his lap and in his arms, a chocolate mustache already above his lip.

'You bet it does,' Peter smiled and held up his hand for a high-five, which Loki gave him with a chuckle, careful not to let his mug slip from his hands.

'I'm back!' Barton shouted as he walked in, 'Okay, I've got some clothes and,' he then looked up, a smile forming on his face as he saw the four men sitting on the floor together. Loki sitting on the captain's lap, Tony and Steve sitting next to each other with Peter snuggled between them.

'Oh, hey, welcome back, Clint,' Steve smiled at the man.

'Yeah, hey, I've got some clothes for our Sorcerer Supreme here,' Clint said as he looked at Loki. 'Come on, kid, time to ditch that dress shirt.'

Loki followed the archer into another room and returned after about ten minutes. He was now wearing a bright orange shirt and dark blue jeans which were a much better fit.

'Looking good, Loki,' Peter smiled. 'Wanne go play outside? We could play catch or football or something.'

'Or! We could pretend to be Einherjar, traveling through the vast plains of Vanaheim in search of bilgesnipes!'

'… Sounds awesome!' Peter laughed as he had no idea what the raven was talking about but he was just happy to play along.

'Great, I will use Gungnir and you can have Sleipnir, that way nothing can stop us from our quest!' Loki shouted happily as he took Peter by his hand and pulled him towards the garden.

The warm summer sun shone brightly as the trickster and the spider stood in the garden. Their bare feet in warm green grass, their hair dancing in a playful summer breeze, their capes, made of large towels, fluttering dramatically in the wind.

'Who dares to pass through these great gardens of Midgard?' Peter stated in a heavy voice. He held his hands in front of him, as if he was holding reins, his legs slightly parted as if he was sitting on a horse.

'It is I!' Loki shouted bravely, pointing at the teen with a stick, an oversized yellow cleaning glove on one hand. 'The mighty soldier, Loki Odinson!'

'And what is it that… t-that thou art in search of, o great warrior?' the teen stammered, trying to guess what Asgardian English would sound like.

'It is the Infinity Stones which I seek, I intend to collect them all!' Loki said determinately, now pointing the stick at six colorful pebbles, which were still dripping with wet paint, carefully placed behind Peter. 'For with those, I will have infinite power!'

Peter shifted slightly on his feet, his stance starting to get a little uncomfortable. 'And what is it thou wisheth to do with this "infinite power"?'

The trickster took a deep breath and smirked, 'Destroy all the nasty vegetables!'

Peter managed to suppress his laughter into a loud snort, then quickly went back into character, his face grim and voice low. 'Alas, I cannot grand thou such overwhelming, uh, supremacy! For with great power, comes a great veggie diet! Now, I, the evil Spider… Spi-Spider-Lord… King, and my six-legged horse Sl-'

'Eight.'

Peter looked up in surprise, his heavy voice disappearing, 'What?'

'Sleipnir has eight legs,' Loki whispered with a smile.

'Oh, right, sorry,' Peter smiled and cleared his throat, 'I, Spider-Lord-King, and my eight-legged horse will guard these stones to infinity! And beyond!'

'They are mine!' Loki shouted and he laughed, charging straight towards Peter and tackling him to the ground. 'Evil shall never triumph over good!' he raised the small stick above the teen's chest, holding it tightly with two hands.

'No, it cannot be!' Peter exclaimed dramatically, one hand placed on his forehead, the other raised in defeat, 'spare me, oh great Odinson!' but as Loki lowered the small stick, causing it to bend as it touched the teen's chest, Peter let out a desperate gasp for air, after which he closed his eyes and lay completely still.

'… Brother…?' Loki whispered, softly poking the teen's ribs with the tip of the stick, 'Have you truly come to pass…?'

Peter giggled softly and squirmed as he tried to avoid Loki's poking, 'No, not really, but you need to grab the Stones and run.' He whispered and winked.

'Oh, right,' the raven nodded and he stood up. He walked over to the pebbles, crouched down and picked up the somewhat blue stone, but he quickly turned around again as he saw a large shadow next to him. The small god froze as he stared at a man with dark brown hair, his brown eyes hidden behind glasses.

'High, mister Banner,' Peter whispered harshly with a quick wave of his hand.

'Uhm, hi,' Bruce replied as he looked at the teen who was still lying on the ground. His eyes then shifted towards the raven god, who nervously held on to his pebble with two small hands. 'Loki, I assume?' he asked as casually as possible.

Loki quickly nodded and adjusted the towel that represented his cape so that it looked decent. 'Loki Odinson. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Banner.' He said as he held out one paint-covered hand.

'Yeah, hi,' the scientist smiled as he shook Loki's hand, his smile then becoming a little questionable as he tried to wipe the blue paint from his hand on the grass. 'Just call me Bruce, okay?' As Loki nodded, Bruce turned his attention towards Peter. 'Need a hand here, or…?' he asked, wanting to help the teen up.

'Oh, no thanks Bruce, Loki and I were j-'

'Oh no!' Loki suddenly shouted dramatically as he let himself fall on his back, causing both Peter and Bruce to look at him with wide questioning eyes. 'You have brought reinforcements! And you have defeated me with the powers of your friendship!' Loki chuckled as he closed his eyes, 'and with the lasers shooting from your glasses.' He quickly added, directing this last sentence to Bruce.

'Power of friendship?' Peter chuckled as he sat on his knees. 'Isn't that the power of the good guys? I thought I was the villain.'

'Well, according to father, we are all the hero in our own story,' the trickster sat up straight again, collecting the painted pebbles, 'and we have all been the villain in somebody else's…'

'… Your dad teaches you unusual wise lessons for your age.' Bruce said as he looked at the raven with questioning eyes, helping him carry some of the stones.

Loki did not really know how to reply to that, so he settled with a slight smile and a nod of his head.

'Was there something you wanted to ask us, Bruce?' Peter then asked, suddenly wondering why the man was here.

'Oh, yeah, almost forgot, your new web fluid, did you test it? I changed the formula, so I-'

'Wait wait,' Peter interrupted, 'I thought Tony changed the formula.'

'Nope, your dad just kept me up all night and… _encouraged_ me to finish it.' Bruce smiled somewhat as he thought back to the late hours he spend on the formula under the eager and watchful eyes of the playboy. 'Honestly, I think your dad was more excited to see the results than I was.'

'So, my dad didn't really do anything, huh?' Peter chuckled.

'Well, he made sure to install the new serum into your suit… but I created the fluid… and Steve made your lunchbox for school today, so hey! We all pitched in.' Bruce and Peter laughed.

The three men then looked up in surprise as the ground suddenly trembled beneath their feet. A loud, roaring sound like thunder hurling through the air.

'That must be my brother!' Loki smiled as he pointed enthusiastically at the disappearing Bifröst. 'Come on, Peter, hurry!' He shouted happily as he ran back to Stark Tower, his towel heroically fluttering in the wind.

'I will never get used to that,' Banner sighed as he placed his hand on his heart, taking a deep breath.

'Never get used to what?' Peter asked with a smirk as the two now followed the trickster in a casual stroll. 'The fact that Loki now suddenly turned all cute and enthusiastic, or the whole rainbow bridge thingy?'

'… Both, I guess.'

* * *

 **NOTES:**

So, what did you think? I added the entire scene with Peter and Loki playing in the garden, at first, I was planning on skipping it... I just really hope you liked it XD  
Also, as some of you might already know, I am Dutch, so if you find any spelling errors or syntax mistakes, please let me know! I absolutely love learning languages and I'm trying to write as authentic as possible! (Don't really know if "authentic" is the word I'm looking for here, but you hopefully understand what i'm trying to say XD)

Anyway, see you guys in a few days, and thank you so much for spending your precious free time on reading my fic!


	4. Another!

**Part 4**

 **Another!**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome back!

Sorry I didn't post any chapters yesterday (though I did promise) but I was a bit to busy celebrating Halloween! (I celebrated it yesterday because of work reasons ^^'

Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 4, hope you will enjoy!

* * *

'So, another kid in Stark Tower, huh?' Tony noted as he looked straight ahead, making it look like he wasn't really talking to anyone in particular. A smile then formed on his face as he heard Peter and Loki laugh in the back yard. Playing Einherjar must be pretty fun, though the playboy had no idea what it was. 'I guess I could get used to that, you know, another kid.'

'Was that supposed to be a hint or something?' Steve sighed with a smile and he shook his head, 'Loki's gonna be back to normal, hopefully soon, you know that, right?'

'Okay, first of, who said I was talking to you? Secondly, who said I was talking about Lokes?' Tony sassed with a smirk, still looking forward.

'Well, I know you're crazy but not crazy enough to start entire conversations with yourself, and since I'm the only one here, well,' Steve shrugged, then got on his hands and knees and placed himself in front of the playboy, looking him in the eye. 'I just assumed you were talking to me.'

Tony smirked as he leaned forward a little, placing a playful kiss on the captain's lips, 'So, I don't talk to myself, huh?'

'Hope not,' Steve chuckled as he tried to kiss the man back, but Tony leaned backwards a little each time the blond tried to make a move, a teasing smile on his face.

'Oh, but my dearest captain,' Tony smirked as his hands trailed down Steve's cheeks to his shoulders, panting softly in the man's ear as he whispered in a sultry voice, 'you have no idea what I do when I'm alone.'

A moment of silence followed as Steve stared at the playboy, '… Tinker with tech?'

Tony managed to look at his boyfriend with a straight face for at least a full minute, but he couldn't keep himself from laughing any longer and he just covered his eyes with his hand as he let himself lean against the couch. 'Bless your pure and ignorant heart, Rogers. Really.'

Steve laughed sheepishly, wondering how he should have interpreted Tony's double entendre this time. In the end, he just decided to lean forward and give his boyfriend another kiss.

'You know, Steve,' Tony managed to speak as the captain now lowered his kisses to the soft skin of his neck, causing the playboy to chuckle softly and squirm under the gentle touch. 'we _could_ spend the rest of the afternoon in bed? You know, watch some Netflix or something? Just a lazy day.'

'Netflix, huh?' The blond repeated, raising a questioning brow. 'Just Netflix?'

'Are you questioning my good intentions, cap?' Tony asked, pretending to be offended as he crossed his arms.

'Well, I remember the last time you suggested to watch Netflix in your room and we ended up-'

'Yes, well it's not my fault that you pick boring movies,' Tony shrugged and he pulled the captain closer, pressing his lips against those of the blond, his hands now softly massaging the back of his neck. 'plus, it is also not my fault that I had something way more interesting lying next to me.'

'Tony,' Steve chuckled as he tried to resist the hands that were now slowly moving down his neck and to his chest. 'shouldn't we stay here and keep an eye on Loki?'

'Nah, Peter's got that covered, plus, I think Loki was Nat's responsibility. Or Barnes. I don't know, I heard them arguing in the kitchen. I think they were looking for our tiny god.'

Steve chuckled softly as he felt Tony's smile pressed against his cheek, sweet kisses following as the man's hands were now resting on the brim of his pants. 'And you didn't tell them he was with us?' he asked as he managed to suppress a soft moan.

'Nah, let them argue, they sounded like an old married couple. It was pretty funny, actually.' Tony then stood up, holding onto the captain's hands and pulling him up with him. 'So, what do you say? Netflix? Or maybe we could first share a shower? You do know showering together is way better for the environment, right?'

'Smooth Tony, very smooth.' The blond snorted as he followed the hands that guided him towards the stairs. 'But I guess a shower does sound nice, yes.'

Tony grinned at the thought, suddenly pulling the captain against himself, his hands trailing from the man's shoulders to the small of his back. His body pressed tightly against that of the blond, 'And after a nice hot shower,' he whispered in the his ear, the kisses growing more fervent, 'we could-'

But a loud, booming sound made the playboy close his mouth as the floor trembled beneath their feet. A phenomenon like that could only mean one thing.

'That must be Thor, maybe he has news on how to break Loki's spell.' Steve immediately let go of his boyfriend, quickly looking out a window and catching a glimpse of the Bifröst as it disappeared without a trace, except, of course, for the large mark that it left behind on the concrete driveway.

'Yay, Thor…' Tony said heavily sarcastic, an unamused sigh leaving his lips as he walked back into the lounge room.

'My friends,' the god greeted the two as he walked inside.

'Oh, hey, Thor,' Natasha said as she walked in as well, a slight smile on her face, Bucky and Clint right behind her.

'It is good to see you again,' the god nodded but he was quick to raise a brow, 'where is my brother?'

'Well,' Clint started and he looked at the other two for a moment, Natasha meeting his gaze with a slightly troubled expression, Bucky merely staring at the game of chess that was still standing on the coffee table. 'you see, at first, you handed Loki to Wanda, but she had to go on a mission, so she handed Loki to me.' The archer then swallowed and continued, 'but I went home to get him some clothes, so I handed him to Tasha.' He looked at the assassin, waiting for her to continue.

'Yes, and I thought it was a good idea to read him a story,' Natasha said after giving the archer a quick deadly glare. 'so I handed him over to Barnes over here, but…'

'We lost him,' Bucky shrugged, not even looking at the god as he walked towards the game of chess, picked up a black knight and moved it on the board. 'Checkmate.'

'Oh, come on,' Steve sighed with a smile as he looked at his best friend, Bucky merely returning his gaze with a smirk.

'Wait a minute,' Thor suddenly interrupted, his voice dark, 'you mean to tell me that you have no knowledge on my little brother's whereabouts?'

'Easy, big guy,' Tony said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He already knew that the god was overprotective when it came to his brother, but it seemed like this has only become worse now that Loki was a little kid again. 'your "baby" brother is playing in the backyard with Peter. No stress.'

'… Are you certain of this?' Thor asked as he squinted his eyes slightly.

'With the national symbol of America as my witness,' Tony said with a straight face as he pulled the captain to his side, one hand raised, on arm intertwined with that of the blond. 'I am certain, o mighty god of constant concern.'

Thor looked at the playboy for a second longer and then let himself fall back onto the couch with a sigh. 'The mighty god of constant concern wishes to express his gratitude, o Iron one.' He let out a chuckle at his own sentence, causing the others to laugh as well.

'So, any news on how we can get your brother back to normal?' Clint asked as he sat down next to the god.

'No, and yes,' the blond rubbed the bridge of his nose, 'there is nothing to do but to wait for the spell to wear off.'

'Which could take…?' Steve asked carefully, handing the god a cup of coffee.

'Minutes, days, months, years,' Thor sighed, 'they could not tell…'

'… well, look at it from the bright side, Thor. At least you have your baby brother back again. You always said you missed the days when he was little.' Natasha said with a careful smile.

'Your words of comfort are as caring as always, Lady Romanoff.' Thor said as a smile became visible on his troubled face. 'I indeed carry mixed feelings on this matter. It is nice to have Loki as a child again, yet it does not feel right at all…'

'Thor!'

The Avengers turned around, meeting the gazes of Peter and Loki, both covered in mud, grass stains and brightly colored paint, Bruce standing behind them.

'Loki, it is good to see you,' Thor smiled as the raven ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

'I am so happy you have returned, brother!' Loki smiled, 'I have made new friends.' He let go of the god and grabbed the teen's hand. 'This is Peter. He is my brother, so he is also _your_ brother now.'

'Hi, Thor, uhm, sir,' Peter stammered a little, looking up at the towering god, 'I, I hope you don't mind. Lokes and I were just playing and, well, he asked me if-'

'It is quite alright, Man of Spiders.' Thor assured with a smile. 'I am just happy to hear my brother had such a good time with you.'

'Man of Spiders…' Loki repeated and he looked up at Peter, 'why is it they call you so?'

'Well, that's because-'

'Because he ate a lot of spiders when he was young.' Bucky interrupted the teen with a smirk. He then turned to Loki and crouched down next to him. 'and now, every night, he turns into this big, man-eating spider!'

'What?! No! That's not-' Peter tried to intervene as Loki looked up from the Winter Soldier to the teen, a frightened expression on his face.

'Big brother,' Loki started cautiously as he took a step back, causing Peter's heart to just shatter into a thousand pieces. 'Is this true…?'

'He hunted spiders at night, capturing them in tiny glass jars and eating them as a midnight snack.' the soldier continued casually, hardly able to suppress a chuckle as he watched the young raven twitch his face. His laughter was short to live however as he fell two fists colliding with the back of his head.

'You keep your mouth shut, Winter.' Natasha warned him as she crossed her arms, her expression dark.

'I share the advice Lady Widow has given you,' Thor said sternly as he stood next to the assassin, 'for the next time you feed my baby brother such intolerable lies, I shall let you make acquaintance with Mjölnir.'

'Talk about feeding,' Steve quickly intervened as he saw his friend's titanium hand clench into a fist, 'why not get some dinner ready, huh?'

'Psst, brother,' Loki whispered harshly, pulling on Thor's cape.

'Yes, Loki.'

'Does that make you Man of Slugs? You know, because you ate all those slugs when we-'

'That is something completely different, Loki,' Thor interrupted quickly but the other Avengers were already snorting and chuckling. 'Very, very different…'

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it for today, really hoped you enjoyed the Steve/Tony part (I just love writing for those two!)  
More little Loki coming up in the next chapter, I promise!

Also, I was thinking about writing a Halloween themed short for tomorrow... anyone interested in that?

Anyway! Enjoy the rest of your day :D and, for those in different time-zones: HAPPY HALLOWEEN~!


	5. Ohana means family

**Chapter 5**

 **Ohana means family**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome back!

So this is probably my favorite chapter of this very short story.  
Hope you guys will like it just as much as I do. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

'But Thor, I do not want to go to bed yet!'

'Cease your tantrum this instance, Loki! You have had dinner, now it is time for your bath and off to bed!

'No! I do not want to! It is too much fun here and I am not tired yet!'

'You have yawned twelve times in the past twenty minutes! You almost fell asleep against Anthony during dinner!'

'No!'

'No what?'

'NO!'

Loki and Thor argued back and forth in the lounge, both sides stubborn as a mule, both sides not willing to give in just yet.

'I do not want to go to bed, Thor, please!' The raven begged as he let himself fall face-first on the couch, mumbling something which his older brother could not hear.

'Stop this nonsense! You always go to bed after bath,' Thor managed to take a deep breath and counted to three before opening his mouth again. 'You go upstairs, I will prepare you a bath and you will go to bed after that, am I clear?'

'No! You cannot make me! You are not mother!'

'Of course I am not mother! What an odd statement to make.'

'You guys okay?' Steve asked carefully as he walked into the lounge, Peter by his side.

'Warrior Steve,' Loki pouted and turned his attention to the captain. The raven ran towards him and held up his hands so that the blond would pick him up. 'My brother is mean to me…'

'Thor, you can't go picking on him now that he's smaller.' Steve said as he picked Loki up, holding him in his arms.

'What?!' Thor uttered, looking at his little brother who looked back at him with a smirk. 'That is ridiculous! I just told Loki to take a bath and go to bed.'

'But I do not want to go to bed yet,' the young god pouted as he wrapped his arms around the captain's neck and he looked at Peter, his emerald eyes wide and sparkling in the dimmed lights. 'Surely I can stay awake just a little longer, right? Big brother?'

'Big bro-' Peter stumbled, a proud and wide smile on his face. He then looked at Thor, who was meeting his eyes with a deadly gaze, 'u-uhm, well, Thor _is_ the oldest, so… I guess we better listen to him.'

'Oldest does not necessarily mean wisest,' Loki mumbled, causing Thor to glare at him, irritation twitching his one real eye.

'… I know!' Peter then said quickly, looking at both gods. 'How about you go take your bath, like you are supposed to do, and then, when you're done, we can watch a movie together.'

'Watch… a movie…?' Loki repeated as he tilted his head. 'Is that fun?'

'It's really fun, Lokes, don't worry.' Peter assured him, only now realizing that the god must have no idea what he was talking about. 'We'll watch a Disney or something, I'm sure you'll love it.'

Loki remained silent for a moment as he thought this through. He then nodded and looked at Peter with a smile. 'Agreed. I will go take a bath and then we shall watch this Disney.' He let his head rest against the captain's chest, closing his eyes as he listened to the blond's heartbeat. 'I am not tired yet, so I can watch this movie all night. I hope it is pretty to look at… or fun… or pretty fun.'

'Want me to help him, Thor?' Steve asked as he smiled at the raven.

'If you would be so kind as to make a start,' the god nodded, 'I will make sure to be up there soon.' He waited for the captain to leave the room, a gentle smile on his face as he saw his baby brother yawn.

'See you in a minute, Lokes,' Peter smiled as he waved. His smile was short to last, however, as the towering god had now turned his attention towards him, a deadly expression on his face.

'Watch a movie?' Thor raised a brow while Peter gulped. 'I might not have much knowledge on your Midgardian entertainment systems, but I do know that movies usually take more than an hour. Loki should go to bed and rest, he needs his sleep. This spell drains his Seiðr and thus his energy, he has no control over it yet.'

'Oh, no, please don't worry!' Peter said with as much of a reassuring smile as he could muster, 'My dad Tony always played a DVD every time I didn't want to go to bed. Worked like a charm, I was always out cold within the first five minutes.' He laughed nervously, hoping the god would agree with his tactic.

Thor remained silent for a moment and sighed, 'that might actually work…' He then looked up at the teen, a slight smile on his face. 'My apologies, Peter, my reaction was uncalled for. It is just… I want what is best for Loki. I am quite certain mother would have been able to send him to bed with just her caring smile, but then again, as my brother had already stated, I am not her…'

'That's okay,' Peter said as he relaxed, a companionable smile on his face, 'I know you're doing your best, you always do.' He then smiled brighter as he saw the god look at him. 'You're a good brother, Thor. Lokes is really lucky with someone like you, as a kid _and_ as a grown up.'

'… Thank you, Peter. Such wise and caring words for a young Midgardian, you take after your father.'

'Which one?' Peter chuckled as he saw the god think this over.

'Well, though I believe your constant thirst for knowledge and curiosity is coming from Anthony, I believe you ow your more caring side to Steven.' The god shook his head with a chuckle after which he went up the stairs and helped the captain to bathe his younger brother.

Now proudly clothed in a big Spider-man sweater, Loki sat on the couch, watching the movie Peter had chosen, together with Steve, Thor and Tony.

'God, it's been ages since I watched a Disney movie,' Tony yawned as he stretched his arms and legs, almost punching Steve in the eye as he did so. 'Good call, kid.' He smiled and looked at Peter who was sitting next to him.

'Walt Disney sure has come a long way ever since the war,' Steve said in wonder, collecting the large empty bowls which were filled with popcorn and chips. 'I know him mostly by his training and educational animations for the military during the war, but this is much more fun to watch.'

'I really like Stitch.' Loki smiled as he sat on the couch, huddled up against Thor.

'Yeah, he's really funny, huh?' Peter nodded, handing the raven his glass of orange juice.

'Yes, and he is very relatable,' the raven took the glass carefully in two hands, making sure to hold on to it properly.

'How so, little brother?' Thor smiled as he picked Loki up and placed him on his lap, his arms affectionately wrapped around the younger god's body.

'Well, he is an alien on Earth, just like us, Thor.' Loki smiled as he drank the last of his juice. 'I mean, I like that he is blue and, and, he came to Earth to destroy it but all it took was someone who had the patience to show him what a real family is like. And, there was even a group of special people to stop him and punish him, but that makes me really sad… I mean, can you imagine what would have happened if they would have actually taken him to prison? While all he needed was someone to be kind to him?' Loki then looked at the three adults, noticing how they had all fallen completely silent. 'Did I say something wrong…?' he asked in a small voice, his big emerald eyes now directed at Thor.

'No, Loki, of course not,' Thor managed to smile as he took the empty glass from the raven's hands. 'You are right, all it took was… was someone to show him love and that he had a place here, among family.' he then closed his arms around his baby brother, holding him more tightly and giving a tender kiss on his cheek.

'Thor…?' The raven asked softly, his head resting against the god's broad chest.

'Yes, brother?'

'Ohana means family,' he smiled as he squirmed a little, making himself comfortable in his brother's warm embrace. 'I am truly grateful that you are my family.'

'Yeah, okay, I need a drink, something to wash away the sour taste of crippling guilt and give me back my manliness.' Tony jumped up from the couch after he took a deep breath. 'Kid Lokes is going to be the death of me, I swear.' He then walked towards the kitchen, his hand amiably ruffling up Peter's hair as he walked past him. 'Steve, remind me to make a dentist appointment tomorrow. This scene was so sweet I think I can actually feel my teeth rotting away in my mouth.'

The captain chuckled as nodded, giving Tony a kiss as he walked by, earning himself a flirtatious pinch in his ass from the playboy. 'Peter you want something to drink?' the blond continued with a slight blush, deciding to ignore his boyfriend's sly move.

'Nah, I'm good. I'm going to bed,' Peter said as he stood up, quickly hugging both his fathers before he crouched down in front of Loki and Thor. 'You are going to bed now too, right? You promised.'

The trickster yawned as he nodded. 'Big brother, can we play again tomorrow?'

'Sure thing, Lo-, uh, little brother,' the teen smiled, his eyes then quickly directed at Thor to check if he was okay with this, but the god merely smiled back.

'Well then, it seems like we will be heading to our quarters as well.' Thor stood up, his younger brother still in his strong arms. 'I thank you for the movie and your company.' The god nodded at his fellow Avengers after which he went up the stairs and walked towards the raven's room.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Well, that's it.

So what do you think? It was so funny, when I watched Lilo and Stitch, all I could think of was Loki... So either the story lines are a little bit alike or I am just going crazy with Marvel-madness... Maybe a bit of both... Probably the second though XD

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and have an awesome day! :D


	6. A night's prayer

**Chapter 6**

 **A night's prayer**

Hi everyone,

First of all, thank you so so much for all your awesome comments! You guys have no idea how many times my family/friends/coworkers have raised a questioning brow at me while I stare at my phone, smiling like an idiot XD

Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's not as funny as the others, but I think it's kinda cute and gives some explanation on how/why Loki is living with the Avengers in the first place. :)

Anyway, hope you will enjoy!

* * *

'Do I have to sleep here?' the younger god asked as he looked around.

'Yes, this is your room, Loki.' Thor sat down on the trickster's bed and stared into the simplistic, almost clinical chamber. His brother didn't have much personal belongings except for a closet with his clothes and shelves filled with rows and rows of books. In the corner of his room stood a dark oak desk, a pile of books, some pens, and a small lamp standing on top of it. And finally, there was his bed, the only item which showed any form of luxury as it was a top brand furniture. Loki always valued his good night's sleep.

'There are no toys,' the young raven concluded sadly as he looked through some pages from a spell book on the desk. 'It is almost like a guest room… Do I not have things of my own? Maybe some stuffed animals or drawings?' he asked as he let his fingers touch the cold white wall, a shiver running down his small body.

'… I do not think so.' Thor looked at the raven with a beaten down expression. He had hardly ever set foot in his brother's room and only now noticed how basic it was. It was indeed as if no one owned this chamber, as if it was just a spare bedroom. _If_ Loki had any personal belongings, he made sure to keep them out of sight.

'Thor?'

'Yes, brother?' The god looked up, snapped out of his thoughts.

'This chamber makes me feel… gloomy,' Loki continued as he wrapped his arms around his body, 'It makes me wonder… Am I happy growing up?'

Thor gulped as he thought this through, a slight feeling of frustration hitting him as he noticed he could not say with absolute certainty that his grown-up brother was living a happy life. 'I believe you are content.' He eventually decided to say while Loki crawled underneath the blankets.

'That is good to hear.' The raven smiled at his brother while the blond tucked him in. 'Good night, brother. I love you,' he whispered as he wrapped his small arms around the god's neck once more.

'Pleasant dreams, Loki.' The blond smiled affectionately as he placed a gentle kiss on his little brother's temple. He turned off the lights and made sure to leave the door slightly ajar. 'If there is anything the matter, all you have to do is walk out of this room. We are surrounded by friends, by family, so there will always be someone close-by to help you.'

'Yes, brother,' the raven's voice was soft, his eyes closed as he buried himself under the pile of blankets. 'Sleep well.'

Thor smiled and went downstairs. He joined some of his fellow Avengers in the lounge, drinking a beer before heading to bed himself.

* * *

It was already three o'clock and the blond lay tossing and turning in his large bed, the question his baby brother had asked him still echoing in his head.

Loki is happy, at least, so he thought. But now that he started to think about this, he came to doubt that what he thought was fact.

After the Chitauri invasion, led by the god of mischief himself, Loki had undergone severe punishment in Asgard. It was then that Thor had decided he would never let his younger brother out of his sight, or rather, out of his life. Convincing his father that Loki should mend his ways on Midgard, taking lessons from the mortals he once tried to rule, Odin laid his final punishment on the raven god; exile to Midgard for a year.

Thor was relieved to hear the verdict. He would take his brother to the realm he protected, to his friends, and together they could work on a better future for him, for them both. After much commotion and seemingly endless discussions at S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers reluctantly decided to let Loki live among them. After all, what better place to keep an eye on a villain than in a building swarming with heroes.

In the first two months, Loki locked himself in his room, only leaving it to get something to eat or drink or use the bathroom. He didn't speak, not a word, to nobody, not even to Thor. It had kept the god of thunder awake for many nights, worrying whether his brother would ever speak a word to him again.

The first person Loki would speak to was Peter. The teen had spend hours trying to talk to the trickster, telling him day to day stories or funny anecdotes every time he saw him, even though Loki did not seem to care much about them. He brought the raven Earthly snacks to try such as M&M's, Oreos and Twinkies because, according to the teen, "they are the freaking best". It was only when Peter's daily visits had come to stop that Loki actually left his room for anything other than food. Wondering where Peter was, Loki had asked Thor and he told him that the teen had fallen ill after his last mission.

It was then that Loki started to open up, little by little. He had brought Peter carefully selected fruit, and at some point, told him short stories about himself, which were usually nothing more than a few lines, but still. It was then that the other Avengers saw what the god of thunder had seen for centuries. Loki was a good person, he just needed time and a helping hand to show him kindness and compassion.

Loki has been on Earth for one and a half year now, his verdict had ended six months ago. Surely the god knew of this, but he never left, so that must mean he likes it here, right? That must mean that he is happy. Right?

With a deep sigh, the god turned on his other side once more. He would have to talk with Loki once all of this was over.

The squeaking sound of his bedroom door slowly opening made the god look up, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw his baby brother standing in the doorway.

'Thor…?' the young god whispered as he politely waited outside the chamber.

'Brother?' Thor replied as he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. 'What is the matter? It is the middle of the night, you should be long asleep by now.'

'I cannot sleep,' Loki's shoulders dropped as he stared at the floor. 'It is that room, it frightens me, and I just thought, well…' he fiddled with the brim of his Spider-man sweater and took a deep breath. 'Might I sleep in your bed tonight?'

'… Of course, Loki.' Thor smiled as he scooted back a little, making way for his small brother to lay next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around him, holding him against his chest as he made sure the trickster was covered in blankets.

'Thor, I was wondering,' the raven started as he huddled up against the blond, listening to his soothing heartbeat while the warmth of the man's body made him feel like he was home. 'When will we be returning to Asgard? Mother must be worried, and I really miss her.'

The blond remained silent for a moment. His hand amiably moving through black hair as he wondered whether he should tell him the truth. _Mother has come to pass during your imprisonment and you were not allowed to be at her funeral and say your last goodbyes._ A tear formed in Thor's eye as he thought of this, emotions clenching his throat.

'We will return soon enough, Loki.' His voice a mere whisper.

'Good,' Loki smiled, 'not that I am in a hurry, I truly enjoy Midgard.'

'You have indeed grown rather fond of our Midgardian friends, have you not?' As Loki nodded, Thor continued with a content sigh, 'Well, that is good to hear. Sleep well, little brother.'

A silence filled the room as both gods tried to fall asleep.

'Psst, Thor?' Loki whispered softly.

'Hm?'

'Are you asleep yet?'

'…No.'

'Me neither…' Another silence, both gods sighing simultaneously, and the raven continued, 'maybe we should pray? Mother always said that the Norns guide us to pleasant dreams, maybe they think we are still in Asgard and just do not know we are in Midgard right now.'

Thor looked up in surprise first but then smiled as he pressed his lips against his brother's temple, 'That is a great idea, Loki.'

Loki nodded and he cleared his throat, starting the prayer he and his brother were taught long ago.

.

'Eldest one, I have yet begun,

First beat your art struck in my heart,

You guard the door to what came before,

I bless my past, that my future shall last.'

.

 _'Greatest Norns three, have mercy on me.'_

 _._

He then looked up at Thor and whispered, 'Now you continue, brother.'

Thor smiled and chuckled softly, doing as his younger brother told him;

.

'Middle one, your labor is never done,

I dwell with you, my thread woven true,

You color each day, concealing my way,

I bless your skill, and ask you for my will.'

.

 _'Greatest Norns three, have mercy on me.'_

 _._

Thor continued as Loki joined him;

.

'Youngest then, my life you will end,

You hold the key to what I cannot see,

I bless my Fate, and ask you to wait,

May I learn better when I return.'

.

 _'Greatest Norns three, have mercy on me.'_

 _._

* * *

And that's it for this chapter!

ALSO! I've got an announcement to make! This fic started out with 6 chapters and thanks to all you awesome people, that turned into 7... And now, I can proudly tell you that I've finished chapter 9 and i'm starting with chapter 10 (I don't know yet how many chapters i'll write XD)

Anyway, your awesome and kind comments have inspired me to write more chapters! So hey, next chapter won't be the last one! :D

Okay, so I hope you will enjoy your day and see you again next time!

PS. For those who do not know, the three Norns in Norse mythology are female beings who rule the destiny of gods and men. I guess you could say they are the gods of the Asgardians... If that makes any sense XD


	7. New day, new friends

**Chapter 7**

 **New day, new friends**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome back!  
Well, the new chapters I wrote will start from here, so I really hope you will like them :)

Please enjoy and I hope you will have an awesome day! :D

* * *

It was eight o'clock when Thor woke up to the sound of a helicopter landing on the roof of the Avengers Compound. Either someone was off to a new mission, or some of his friends were returning. With a big yawn, the god scratched the back of his head, his hand searching his bed, finding it empty. Frowning, he opened his eyes and saw that his little brother was nowhere to be seen.

The god jumped up in his bed and quickly got dressed. Was his little brother okay? Maybe he had just gone downstairs to get some breakfast, or maybe… maybe, the spell had worn off… When would that have happened? Would Loki leave him in the middle of the night without saying anything? He could have at least wake him up, right?

Thor sighed as he marched down the corridor and walked down the stairs, trying to look as calm and collective as he could. Following the sound of chatting Avengers, he turned the corner into the kitchen, ready to ask his friends if they had seen his brother. He looked up in surprise, however, as he found his still small brother sitting on the couch next to Peter, listening to a story Rhodey was telling them.

'-But, you know, the suit can take the weight, right?' Rhodey said as he was in the middle of his story.

'This is the part where it gets good,' Peter whispered to the raven with a chuckle, seeing how Loki was listening breathlessly.

'So I take the tank, drop it right off at the general's palace, drop it at his feet. I'm like, "Boom! You looking for this?"' Rhodes smiled as Peter and Loki started to laugh, nodding as he looked at the other Avengers, 'See? It's a good story!'

'Sure, Rhodey, it is a great story, actually.' Tony chuckled as he wanted to grab himself a cup of coffee. He then sighed in irritation as he held up an empty pot. 'Okay, who took the last coffee?' He asked as he turned around and looked at the Avengers sitting at the table.

'Wasn't me,' Natasha raised her glass, 'I've got tea, thank you very much.'

Bruce looked at the playboy and then at his cup of coffee, 'Well,' he started but Tony was quick to interrupt.

'Okay, you know what? New rule, you grab the last cup of coffee, you make new coffee, got it?'

'But what happened next, sir?' Loki asked excitedly. He moved forward a little so he was almost hanging over the edge of the couch he was sitting on, his eyes wide as he kept looking at Rhodey.

'What happened next was that I saved the day,' the man stated like it was nothing, but he could not help the proud smile on his face. 'And _that_ is War Machine's story.'

'War Machine is amazing!' Loki shouted, suddenly jumping up the couch. 'War Machine, attack!' He laughed and tackled Peter, causing the teen to fall of the couch as the sudden assault caught him by surprise.

'Oh yeah? Well what if I do this,' Peter smirked, tickling Loki until he was squealing and squirming under his touch. 'How you like that, War Machine?'

'Stop, s-stoop!' Loki laughed, tears rolling down his face.

'You surrender?' The teen asked as he stopped tickling, but he held the raven down nonetheless.

Loki looked at Rhodes for a second and then smiled, 'No! War Machine never gives!' He kicked Peter against his arms, surprising the teen at how strong the little Asgardian still was, and quickly climbed on top of the back of the couch.

'Hey! The couch is for sitting, it's not a trampoline!' Tony warned him, followed by a mumble, 'God, I'm starting to sound like my old man…'

Loki didn't look up, making Tony wonder whether the child did not hear him over his laughter or was simply ignoring him.

'War Machine, ATTACK!' The raven shouted. He jumped from the couch, elbow-dropping on Peter's stomach. 'Boom! You looking for this?!' He laughed, though the only sound that the teen could produce was a sharp wheeze.

'Looks like you are in a merry mood today, Loki.' Thor chuckled, secretly relieved to find his younger brother still, well, young.

'Thor!' The raven smiled while he held on to Peter's hand. 'Thor, have you heard the story of the great War Machine yet?'

'As a matter of fact, I have.' Thor chuckled as he looked at Rhodes, who met his gaze with a scoffing smirk. 'Now listen, Loki, I was thinking,'

'Lady Wanda!' the raven jumped off the teen and ran towards the kitchen entrance, interrupting his older brother and causing everyone to turn around.

'Hi, Loki,' Wanda smiled, picking up the child and holding him in her arms. 'How are you? Still small I see,' she asked as she pressed her nose against that of the trickster, causing him to chuckle softly.

'Yes,' Loki mumbled but still wrapped an arm around her neck. 'It is good to see you again.' He then looked past the woman and saw the two other Avengers standing behind her, his eyes wide as he noticed their battle outfits.

'Hey, little guy,' Scott smiled as he took off his helmet, dropped his bag and looked at Loki. 'Seriously, Wanda, you weren't kidding.' He laughed, hardly believing his eyes, but as the raven kept staring at him in a questioning manner, he quickly continued. 'Oh, I'm Ant-man, or Scott, Scott Lang. Whatever works for you.'

'Ant-man…' Loki repeated, he looked at Peter and then back at Scott again. 'Have you been eating ants when you were little?' he asked in a suspicious whisper, squinting his eyes slightly.

'… What?' Scott asked after blinking his eyes.

'Do you turn into an ant, just like Peter turns into a spider?'

'What? No, I,' Scott raised a brow and he looked at the teen who managed to get back on the couch, hoping for explanation.

'Mister Barnes,' was the only thing Peter had to say.

'Ah, yeah, that explains everything.' Scott chuckled. 'No, you see, I can communicate with ants, you know, control them. Plus, I can turn into the size of an ant as well… or a giant. Wait, hold up your hand, kid,' Scott waited for Loki to do as he said. He put on his helmet and shrank himself, making sure to stand in the palm of the trickster's small hand.

'M-mister Scott, sir?' The raven looked around, wondering where the Avenger had disappeared to.

'Over here, kid!' Scott called out, waving at the raven, causing him to look at his hand.

'Mister Ant-man!' Loki shouted, completely amazed by the man's small form. 'How did, I mean, what… Thor!' the raven looked at his older brother and raised his hand. 'Brother, look! Over here! This is amazing!'

'Loki, careful,' Thor warned him but Loki waved his hand a little to enthusiastically, causing Scott to be launched into the open air.

'Mister Ant-man?' the trickster looked at his hand again, noticing it was empty. 'Hey… where did he go?' He asked, looking at Wanda who could not hide her chuckle.

At that moment, Scott suddenly expanded himself on top of the kitchen table, causing the plates and cups to chatter on the ground as he lay on his back. 'Yeah, no problem,' he said in a strained voice, taking off his helmet to take a deep breath. 'I'm fine,' he managed to smile but his expression then turned more sour as he noticed Bruce's peanut butter jelly sandwich sticking to his helmet.

Bruce and Natasha looked at each other as their tea and coffee was now spilled all over the table, earning themselves a loud snort from Tony.

'Oops,' Loki mumbled. 'Sorry...'

'Not to worry, he will be quite alright,' another unfamiliar voice sounded, causing Loki to stare past Wanda again. 'Please, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Vision.' The android smiled, 'and you must be Loki. The effects of your spell are quite intriguing, I must say.'

Loki stared at the man for a full minute with wide eyes, observing all the colors of his suit and the yellow cape that was draped over his shoulders. '… Are you an Iron-man suit as well? The one Tony is working on?'

'Well,' Vision smiled, wondering how to best explain himself. 'You are not wrong, I am a creation of Tony's making, however,'

'Oh, so Tony is your father?' Loki said as he nodded.

'Well, no, I mean, it was Bruce and Tony who designed me but,'

'So you have two fathers?' Loki asked as he tilted his head, causing the other Avengers to snort and chuckle.

'… No,' Vision shook his head, 'no, it was your brother, Thor, actually, who brought me to life with the use of his lightning and,'

'So, Thor is your father?' Loki then looked from Thor to Vision and back again. 'Well, it does explain the cape.' He smiled, 'my brother always loved capes.'

'No, it is not,' Vision sighed, looking at the other Avengers for help.

'Drop it, kid,' Tony chuckled as he casually leaned against Vision and patted him on the chest. 'This guy was created because I made a uhm… a sort of mistake, you understand? I made a killer-robot, me and Bruce made Vision, then someone tried to stop us and Thor used his lightning… Okay, the point is, it was all one big accident, you understand?' the playboy smiled in embarrassment at his own explanation, especially since there were now two big emeralds staring straight at him.

'Oh…' Loki remained silent for a moment as he thought this through. He then looked up at Vision and smiled. 'That is okay mister Vision, sir. I once heard the Einherjar say that my brother was an accident as well.'

'What?!' Thor shouted in outrage while the other Avengers could not help but laugh loudly.

'It's okay, big guy,' Rhodey patted Thor on his shoulder in compassion, though he could not hide a wide smile as well. 'I'm sure your parents love you anyway.'

'Loki, we will have to talk about this some other time,' Thor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'Now I believe our friends would like some time to themselves, considering they just returned from a mission.'

'Yeah, I need to unpack my stuff and I could really use a bath right now,' Wanda nodded.

'I still have to take a bath, we could go together,' Loki smiled innocently as the other Avengers fell completely silent.

'U-uhm, well,' Wanda started, looking at Vision.

'Loki, I think Lady Maximoff would rather bathe alone.' Thor said quickly, taking his little brother from the witch's hands.

'But Thor, we always took baths together, remember? Hey, maybe you could join us!' The trickster then looked at the witch again, 'would that be to your liking, Lady Wanda?'

The woman stared at the god of thunder for a moment, her eyes trailing the god's body up and down and a slight color formed on her cheeks. 'I, I think I am fine bathing alone, thank you.' She managed to say after clearing her throat.

'Hey Lokes?' Peter quickly intervened, 'I was thinking about doing some training, want to come along? Steve and Clint have already started, plus some other friends I would like you to meet, so what do you say?'

Loki looked at Thor, 'may I, brother?'

'Of course, Loki,' the god said as he put the raven back on his own two feet again. 'I will follow you in a minute!' he quickly added, watching how Peter and his brother disappeared towards the outside training grounds.


	8. I'm a bird

**Chapter 8** **I'm a bird**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome!

Thanks again for all your AWESOME reviews!

Hope you will enjoy this brand new chapter :D

* * *

Loki followed Peter through the halls of the compound, in the meantime scanning his surroundings. He was grateful for the teen to accompany him, for he found out soon enough that, without anyone to help him guide through the building, he would be helplessly lost within a minute.

'So, you like it here?' Peter asked as he felt the trickster's small hand carefully searching for his own. He smiled and picked the raven up, letting him sit on his shoulders.

'Yes, everyone is really kind to me and you all have such amazing powers,' Loki said as he giggled, holding on tightly to the teen so he would not fall.

'That's good to hear,' Peter nodded.

'… Big brother?'

Peter smiled brightly at the words, 'Yes, little brother?'

'Will I also become a great warrior like you?' Loki asked as he looked at the passing windows, watching their reflection.

'Yeah, sure! You've got really awesome magic skills, uhm, what did you say it was again? Siedor? S-Seifer?'

'Do you mean "Seiðr"?'

'Yeah, that.' Peter nodded, a melancholic smile then forming on his face. 'You will become a very powerful god, Loki. You just… just need to sort your priorities on how to use those powers, you understand what I'm trying to say?'

'I think so, yes,' Loki nodded slowly. He opened his mouth, ready to ask the teen another question, but the sound of clashing metal and gunshots distracted him from his thoughts.

'We're here,' Peter said as he opened the large glass door to the training garden, putting Loki back on his own feet again.

The trickster looked up in awe as he saw some of the Avengers training. He spotted Steve in the distance, running down a track. Bucky was practicing marksmanship together with Clint, though the assassin used a gun and the archer used his trusted bow and arrow.

'Heads up!'

Peter and Loki both looked at the sky in surprise, quickly taking a step back as Sam landed in front of them, the mechanical wings of the EXO-7 Falcon harness smoothly retracted. 'Ready to roll, kid?' the man asked as he adjusted his black and red goggles. He then noticed the raven child at the teen's side, 'So, this is what happens when you mess with magic and what not, huh?' He asked with a chuckle.

Loki stared at the former Air Force pararescue airman with wide open eyes, his mouth slightly ajar. 'Sir…?'

'What up, kid?' Falcon said, trying his best to address Loki for what he now was, a young child, instead of a arrogant Asgardian god.

'You… I, I mean, those wings,'

'Oh, you gonna call me "chicken-wings" again like last week? Cause I swear, if you do, I'm gonna-'

'They are amazing…' Loki let out in a breathless whisper, causing the Avenger to look at him in complete surprise.

'Young Loki is a little different from, well, grown-up Loki, I guess,' Peter said as he could not help but laugh at Sam's astonished expression.

'You don't say,' Sam said as he finally found his voice again.

Peter crouched down and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, 'you like the harness and the wings?'

'Yes! They are astounding,' the trickster excitedly walked around the soldier, inspecting the harness and backpack with care. 'Could I maybe see them once more, sir?'

'Uh,' Sam started, staring straight into big pleading emerald eyes, 'yeah, sure, I guess.' He then turned to Peter and whispered, 'Please tell me I'm not the only one who is freaked out by this.'

'Nope, but ain't he cute? And you better be nice to him cause we're brothers now, okay?'

Sam frowned heavily but then decided to laugh and shake his head, 'Yeah man, sure, whatever.' With a simple touch on the mechanical weapon system strapped around his wrist, Sam expanded the wings of his suit, causing Loki to gaps. 'The name's Sam Wilson, kid,' the man said, placing his hands in his side as he stared in the distance, 'but you can call me Falcon.' He then looked at Loki as he first heard no response. The raven seemed completely frozen on the spot and just stared back at him with wide eyes, his body completely tensed. 'Kid? You oka-'

'This is so amazing!' Loki suddenly shouted. He touched the mechanical wings and squealed even louder as Sam now activated the three miniaturized jet engines, housed in the backpack.

'Oh yeah?' Sam smirked, 'Well take a good look at this,' he then ran a few steps forward and blasted off into the air. He twisted and twirled through the sky like a stunt pilot, showing off everything the harness had to offer, covering great lengths in rapid speeds. As he saw Loki cheering and waving, an idea popped into his head. He dived down, staying low to the ground and, in a swift motion, lifted the raven off his feet.

'M-mister Falcon?!' Loki clenched onto the man's strong arms, looking at Peter who seemed to grow smaller and smaller as they soared through the air.

'Hold on tight, kid.' Sam smiled, placing Loki on top of his backpack, making sure the raven could hold on to the harness.

At first, Loki shut his eyes, clenching to the man's upper body as he tried to take steady breaths, but as the man now flew a little slower, he dared to look up. With the wind blowing through his hair, the little trickster started to laugh, a careful chuckle at first but it soon made way for a wide smile. The young god cheering and shouting as they flew over the compound.

'Hey kid,' Sam started, his eyes locked on the captain who was still running down the tracks and he smirked. 'Wanne pull a prank?'

'I think it's clear that I won this round,' Clint said as he and the Winter Soldier looked at their targets up close.

'Wouldn't be so sure if I were you,' Bucky said as he cleaned his gun, 'my shots are far better aimed. You know, for an archer, you really have poor eyesight.'

Barton sighed and looked at the targets again, 'Says the hundred-year-old grandpa.'

The two glared at each other for a moment but then started to laugh. 'Same time tomorrow?' Clint asked as he stored his bow in a specially designed case.

'Same time tomorrow,' Bucky repeated in agreement, 'we'll do some sparring then, right?'

'Sure,' Clint nodded, 'And don't worry, I'll go easy on you, old man.' The two chuckled as they walked back to the compound together. They then looked up in the sky as they saw Sam with Loki on his back, both wearing the same black and red goggles, both with the same concentrated expression on their faces. 'Would you look at that,' the archer scoffed, 'those guys _do_ know how to play nicely.'

'They're coming in pretty fast though,' Bucky frowned, watching how the two were flying towards the running track.

'Okay, kid,' Sam said, his eyes locked on the captain who was now running his 47th round. 'this is a mission, so failure is not an option, got it?'

'Got it,' Loki nodded as he was fully concentrated, holding on to his goggles with one hand as they were actually too big for him.

The two came closer to the captain, only a few more yard separating them. The raven took a deep breath, reading himself to execute his mission.

They almost caught up with the blond, almost. Just a few more feet and…

'ON YOUR LEFT!' Loki shouted at the top of his longs as he and Sam passed the unsuspecting runner from behind, causing Steve to nearly jump out of his skin and trip over his own legs, his body now covered in velvet dust as he rolled down the track.

Loki and Sam stopped a few feet ahead, both laughing as they saw the captain get back on his feet, though Loki rather seemed to laugh along with Sam rather than at the prank they just pulled.

'Funny, guys,' Steve sighed with a slight smile, 'very funny. A real classic.'

'It's okay, Steve, you're old, you get slow, that's nature.' Sam smirked as he shook his head, patting his friend on his shoulder, causing for some red dust to float into the air.

'Ever heard of treating your elderly with respect?' Steve chuckled as he caught his breath.

'Only if they deserve it, right?' Sam smirked.

'Captain, Falcon,' Thor nodded at the two as he entered the training ground. He then looked at Steve with slightly squinted eyes. 'I see you have decided to change the color of your hair.' The god laughed, noticing the velvet dust coloring Steve's blond hair in a weird shade of pink.

'Yeah, I thought I'd change my image, you know? New age, new Rogers.' Steve chuckled, 'I'm gonna grab a shower.'

'Steve, before you take your leave, could you tell me where my brother is?' Thor asked looking past the two men to see if he could spot the raven.

'Yeah, sure, he's right,' Sam turned around, only now noticing that the trickster wasn't standing next to him anymore, 'Thor, I swear, he was just here a minute ago.'

'Not again,' Thor sighed as he looked around himself.

'Your brother really has a gift for disappearing into thin air, huh?' Steve said, watching the god search the area.

'So it seems,' Thor grumbled, his eyes then falling on the Winter Soldier who was standing in the distance.

'Okay, pay attention, I'm not going to repeat myself,' Bucky said as he held out a knife, 'So you hold your weapon like this and then swing it upwards like this, throw it in the air, and catch it in you other hand.' The soldier demonstrated the move he explained on a wooden training dummy, his motion fast and flawless. 'And now, you can either stab someone between the ribs or here, just above the collarbone. Now you try.'

Loki nodded as he held onto the heavy knife, holding it in front of him as he tried to copy Bucky as best as he could. 'Hold it like this…' He mumbled and swung the knife in an upwards motion after which he threw it in the air.

'Sorry to interrupt,' Thor said as he walked towards the two, 'but could you pl-' the god stopped midsentence as a knife came down and landed right between his feet. He then looked at the trickster and the soldier with a heavy frown.

'Oops…' Loki looked at his older brother, wondering whether he would get angry or not.

'Could I, what?' Bucky asked dryly, grabbing the knife and handing it back to the trickster, 'try again kid, practice makes perfect.'

The raven looked at the soldier for a moment and then smiled brightly, 'Yes, sir, thank you.'

'No, no, no, please, do not try again,' Thor quickly intervened, taking the weapon from his brother's hands. 'And you,' he then turned to the Winter Soldier, 'please do not teach my eight-year-old brother how to assassinate people with a knife.'

'… Why not?' Bucky asked sincerely, crossing his arms. 'It's a good way to defend oneself.'

Thor sighed, then whispered harshly through clenched teeth so his little brother would not hear it. 'Listen, Loki has this thing with knifes and daggers and for some reason, of which I am still not certain, they always end up in my back or chest or somewhere else in my body!' He then took a deep breath, 'Also, do not teach an eight-year-old that it is okay to play with knives.' He grumbled but the soldier didn't look impressed.

'You know what, Thor, you're right,' Bucky nodded as he grinned, 'Next time, I'll give him a bell to play with.'

'… for what reason?' the god asked slowly.

'So you will hear him walk away from you next time.'

Thor's eyes widened as he looked around himself, noticing that Loki was, yet again, gone without a trace.


	9. Through portals and magic

**Chapter 9**

 **Through portals and magic**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone,

Sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long! ^^'

So, about this chapter... It's not really one of my personal favorites, but I really hope you will like it.  
It was hard to give this specific character (you might guess who it is by the chapter's title) a good reason to show up in this story, but I'm really happy it worked out.

ANYWAY! Hope you will enjoy nonetheless :D

* * *

Thor walked through the halls of the compound in search of the raven god. He sighed deeply, realizing only now how exhausting his little brother could be, whether it was as a young child or as a grown man. His eyes scanned every corner of all the rooms he passed, only turning around as he heard the sound of sparks coming from behind him.

'Thor.'

'Doctor,' the god nodded as Strange walked towards him, a serious expression on his face. 'For what reason do I ow this pleasure?'

'Take a wild guess,' Strange said as he raised a brow.

'My brother?' Thor "guessed" with a sigh.

'Bingo,' with a blink of the doctor's eyes, the two were now in the lounge room, sitting on a lazy chair. 'Now, about y-'

'Could you please stop doing that?' Thor said as he raised his finger to interrupt the man. 'It really gives me a headache.'

Strange took a deep breath, 'Yes, sure. Listen, I just need to know what's going on with your brother, I heard something went wrong? Something with a spell?'

'Verily,' Thor nodded as he adjusted himself in his seat. 'A spell backfired, he is a child now.' He then frowned, 'Wait, why are you asking this? Is it because he is still on your watchlist of, of beings who are a threat to this word?'

'Hey, I put your brother on that list for good reasons and you know it,' Strange looked at the god with a sharp eye. 'He attacked Earth, twice. A total of 88 billion dollars in property damage and, miraculously, "only" 291 reported casualties, and that is just for New York, I'm not even counting the time that he brought the, uh, what was it again? Asgardian Iron man?'

'The Destroyer.'

'Yes, the Destroyer,' Strange nodded and folded his hands, 'I think I have every right to keep him on my list, just to be sure.'

'Those matters are in the past now,' Thor argued, his voice low. 'my brother has changed.'

'Yeah, quite literally, I heard. Listen, about him being a kid, what would you say if we make this spell permanent?'

'Permanent?' Thor repeated as he raised a brow, suddenly finding himself with a cup of coffee in hand. He stared from his cup to the doctor, noticing how the man was now calmly sipping some tea. 'And what good will that do?'

'Well, first off, we can keep a better eye on him. Secondly, he gets a second chance at his childhood, which, I believe, is something we should be happy with. You know, considering he became such a vengeful person with all the daddy issues and the way he has been lied to his entire life and what not.' Strange looked up at the god, noticing how the man was now glaring at him with a very dark expression. He blinked his eyes but as the heavy sound of thunder became audible in the far distance, he quickly continued, 'Look, I'm not trying to be an ass or anything, just stating facts. Your brother can be raised anew and grow up to be all happy and loving, just like he is at this moment. Isn't that something you wanted?'

Thor wanted to open his mouth and counter the man's offer. He wanted to say that he was wrong, that he would never consider letting his brother stay like this on purpose. He _wanted_ to, he really did, but there was this little voice in the back of his head that stopped him from uttering the words.

'Hey, Thor,' Peter called out as he entered the lounge as well, pulling the god straight out of his thoughts. 'Good thing I see you here, cause,' the teen then stopped talking as he noticed the company. 'Oh, hi, mister Strange!'

The doctor looked at the teen for a moment, he then turned his attention back to Thor and sighed, 'Sorry, have too.'

Before Thor could even react, the two were back in the hallway where they started, the god nearly losing his footing as they shifted rooms again.

'I start to understand why my brother does not look at you in favor,' Thor grumbled, leaning against the wall.

'Yes, well, it's a thing, I don't like him, he does not like me. It's actually a really good relationship when you come to think about it. Clear and simple, almost like a marriage but instead of love we have loath. Anyway, what do you say? Wanne give it a go?'

Thor remained silent for a moment as he thought this through. A chance for him to guide his brother, to raise him into a gentle and content adult. To not let him suffer all the horrors he had gone through. He had to admit, looking at it like that, it did not sound all that bad. His brother, placed under a spell for the rest of his life…

The god then shook his head as these words came to mind. Loki would never have wanted to stay under his own spell. He would never agree to this if it was not all by his own choice, and he would never forgive Thor if he would call the shots for him. Norns, he could already imagine his brother's wrath once they would both be in Valhalla…

'Although I appreciate your offer, I would kindly like to decline.' The god stated, nodding slowly. 'I do not know how long this spell will last, but I am not going to interfere by making it permanent without my brother's consent.'

Strange didn't move a muscle. His facial expression stale as he stared at the god. 'Thought you would say that.' He sighed before showing a slight smile. 'Maybe it's for the best. I don't even want to imagine what a nightmare your brother would be during puberty.'

'You have no idea.' Thor said and he laughed, causing the doctor to chuckle as well.

'Well, if you ever need me, or change your mind,' Strange said as he turned around, holding up one hand and waving the other in circles to create a portal. He then turned around and looked at the god again, 'you know where to find me.'

Hearing a sudden yelp, the god and wizard both turned around, searching where the voice was coming from. As they saw nobody, they merely looked at each other again with questioning eyes.

'Yes, well, thank you, doctor' Thor smiled somewhat, ignoring the sudden cry. 'Now, if you would excuse me, I will continue my search for my brother.' He waited for the man to disappear through the portal and continued his search through the compound.

Loki walked through the halls, searching for something he would recognize. He was used to navigating himself through large buildings, the Asgardian Palace was definitely bigger than this compound, but still, he found it hard to distinct all the rooms and halls.

He then looked up, seeing his brother walking a few yard in front of him and turning a corner.

With a bright smile, the raven ran after the blond. He turned the corner as well but immediately stopped in his track as he saw that another man was now talking to the god and he hid behind one of the cabinets. As he could only see the man's back, he saw that he had brown hair and a red cloak, but other than that, the raven could not make out who he was.

 _We are surrounded by friends, by family._

The trickster could hear his brother's words echo through his head. Thor was right, until now every person he had spoken to had been very nice to him. Loki wanted to step into the light of the hallway, but he jumped back behind the cabinet again as both his brother and the stranger were gone with the blink of an eye.

Loki held quiet for a full minute, after which he cautiously walked through the hallway. 'Thor…?' He whispered softly but he got no reply.

'Brother…?' He tried again, but as he was still the only person in the hall, he started to panic.

Who was this stranger? Was he really family? Was he a friend? Or maybe an enemy? Where had he taken his brother? When would they be back?

He paced back and forth nervously as countless questions started to race through his little brain, but he was snapped out of his thoughts soon enough as he suddenly heard his brother's voice again.

'I start to understand why my brother does not look at you in favor,' The trickster heard his brother grumble as he leaned heavily against a wall.

Did not favor him?

Loki now frowned heavily, quickly hiding behind the cabinet again. So the man was not a friend. The trickster listened to the conversation between the two carefully, hearing how his brother declined an offer that would apparently keep him under some sort of spell.

The raven swallowed nervously. So that was the stranger's plan, to put him under some sort of spell. Did he wanted to curse him? Loki cursed under his breath, this would not happen, he would not let the stranger harm him, or his brother, or his new family! He looked at the palm of his hand, focusing all his concentration to conjuring a small knife with the use of his Seiðr.

He held his weapon close, sneaking towards the man without making any sound. As he opened his mouth, ready to speak up, a portal suddenly opened in front of him with a wave of the stranger's hand. Loki stopped abruptly, wanting to retreat, but as he stumbled over his own feet, he yelped and fell straight through the portal.

The raven looked around himself, trying to figure out where he was. He stood up and walked cautiously through what he could only describe was a library.

He strolled past the bookshelves, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he saw how some of the books were locked behind chains. He mumbled up some of the titles he saw.

'"The Eye of Agamotto"… "The Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth"… "the Mystic Moons of Munapor"…?' The trickster frowned, none of these titles making any sense to him. With one hand keeping a close grip on his dagger, he pulled out one of the books with his other hand. He then sat down against the wall and started to read the first pages.

'I don't think you're ready yet to learn about the Ruby Rings of Raggadorri.'

Loki's eyes grew wide and he looked up as he heard an unamused voice talking to him, looking straight into the brown eyes of the stranger who was just talking to his brother.

As the trickster remained completely silent, the doctor cleared his throat. He held out his hand, his eyes now locked on the large book behind which the raven was hiding. 'So, are you going to give it to me?'

Loki glared, his jaws locked, his one arm tightly wrapped around the book, hiding the dagger he was still holding. Then, without any warning, he threw the heavy book in the doctor's face. He jumped to his feet, holding onto the dagger as the Winter Soldier had thought him.

What was it again? Hold it tight, like this. Then swing, throw it in the air and catch it in the other hand and... stab.

Loki executed the steps, but the stranger was faster than he was. The man grabbed his wrist and pulled him up into the air, his eye twitching in irritation as a small drop of blood dripped down his nose from the impact of the book.

'L-let me go!' The raven shouted, trying to kick the man in his face.

'How come I-' Strange tried to speak, but he closed his mouth again as he tasted some sand in his mouth, coming from the raven's small bright red boots. 'Okay, just- just stop,' but Loki kept squirming and kicking. 'Listen, I just- I- HEY!'

At this last shout, Loki fell completely silent, staring at the man with wide teary eyes.

'I said cut it out!' Strange spoke sternly, a heavy frown on his face. 'God, why is it everyone adores you now yet to me you're still a little b-' But as the doctor now noticed the young raven's tears, he stopped. 'No… no, please don't. come on, have some dignity.'

But it was too late. The small god of mischief, hanging from the man's grip by his wrist, was crying.

'P-please unhand me,' Loki managed to speak between chocked up sobs. 'I-I am a prince of Asgard! You will come to regret it if you put me through any harm!'

'Oh, come on,' Strange sighed deeply, but as he saw some snot running from the child's nose, he pulled a face and quickly placed the raven back on the ground. 'Ew. Okay, Loki, listen, why are nice to everyone, yet I get a book to the face?'

'Because…!' Loki said, rubbing his eyes. 'Because you t-tried to, to place a spell on me!'

'What?' Strange raised a brow, 'I wasn't trying to-'

'Yes, you were! I heard you talking to my brother!' Loki said, sniffing a couple of times. 'You wanted to curse me!'

The doctor sighed and he crossed his arms, 'Look, Loki… kid, I wasn't trying to-' but as the doctor saw the tears dripping down the raven's face, he changed his sentence. 'Uhg, why am I even bothering?' He reached out and grabbed Loki by the back of his shirt, causing him to hang by his grip like a little kitten.

'Unhand me! Unhand me!' Loki shouted, trying to kick the man.

'Hey! Hold still! I'm bringing you back to your nest, you little stray birdie!' The doctor grumbled, opening a portal with one hand while keeping the raven as far from him as possible with his other.

He stepped through the entrance, leaving the Sanctum Sanctorum and into the kitchen of the Avengers Compound, where Thor was just asking Wanda, Steve and Tony if they had seen his younger brother.

The Avengers looked up as they suddenly heard a child crying and a man cursing under his breath.

'Brother?' Thor asked surprised, looking at the two.

'Tho-or,' The raven managed to utter between his hiccups and crying.

'Loki,' Wanda quickly moved forward, taking the crying child from the doctor's hand. The raven immediately wrapped his arms around her neck as she pressed a gentle kiss on his temple. 'So this is how the mighty wizard of time treats innocent children?' She asked, glaring at the doctor, her words heavy with her Sokovian accent.

'What?' Strange managed to reply in disbelief as the woman walked away. 'Hey! Wait, how is this my fau-' But as the brunette turned around, her dark-brown eyes glaring at him, the doctor wisely decided to shut his mouth.

'Come on, love, let's clean your face, okay?' She brushed a strain of raven hair behind the trickster's ear and smiled affectionally to which Loki nodded.

Thor held out his arms, ready to take his baby brother from the woman's hands, but she walked straight past him without even looking, causing Tony to snort loudly at the god's flabbergasted expression.

'Looks like there's not enough Lokes for all of us,' the playboy said and he laughed.

'Loki,' Steve approached the young child as Wanda was now washing his face with a warm wet towel. 'Why were you crying? Did something happen?'

'That man tried to place a curse on me,' Loki murmured while he was sitting on the kitchen countertop, looking at the marble floor. 'If it was not for my brother, he would have cursed me…'

Tony, Steve and Wanda now turned their gazes to the doctor, who looked back at them with an offended frown.

'Oh, come on, you don't seriously believe I would do that, right?!' the man said, now looking at Thor for back-up.

The god placed a hand on his face as he sighed deeply, then rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked at his little brother. 'Loki, this man came here with good intention.' But as Loki kept staring at him with a doubtful expression, the blond continued. 'He… he tried to help you with the spell that has befallen you.'

'… So,' The raven began cautiously, looking at the stranger while now hiding a little behind the blond super soldier who stood next to him. 'You are not trying to curse me…?'

'No!' Strange let out a loud sigh, 'If I wanted to I wouldn't bring you back here, would I?'

The trickster stared at the floor again for a moment, lost for words. He then murmured something so softly that he was hardly audible. 'True… I am sorry, mister…?'

'Doctor,' Strange corrected, crossing his arms.

'Mister Doctor…?' Loki repeated with a raised brow.

'No, it's Stra- Wait! No, I'm not doing this one again!' He took a deep breath, 'It's Doctor Stephen Strange. Now you stay here and don't cause any trouble okay?' As the raven quickly nodded, the wizard turned around and cursed beneath his breath. 'God, I don't like that guy, old or young…' he then looked at Thor. 'And I'm keeping him on my list!' and with that, the doctor disappeared through his portal again.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And there it was. Again, hope you guys liked it.  
Like I said, it wasn't really easy to give Strange a good reason to enter the story, but I think this one was okay :)

I hope you guys really liked it anyway. I've got some funny plans for the next chapter and it will be crazy and much better than this one, I promise!

Anyway, hope you will have an awesome day!


	10. Droppin' awesome mix

**Chapter 10** **Droppin' awesome mix**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone,

So first of all, SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE!  
I wanted to post this way earlier, but then a lot of shit came up so I had to postpone and I really wanted to do some more writing but I didn't really get the chance to do so... being an adult sucks sometimes *dramatic sigh* XD

Anyway, here it is, finally! Chapter 10!  
Hope you will enjoy!

* * *

'Okay, so you hold on tightly, like this… and then you try to flip it, like this.' Steve explained as he flipped a pancake in mid-air, catching it again with his frying pan. 'See? it's easy. Now you try.'

Loki observed the captain, paying close attention to every move the man made. Wanting to make himself useful, he had tried to help Steve and Clint to prepare lunch in the large open kitchen. 'Okay,' he nodded determinately. He took a deep breath and placed his feet firmly on the small wooden stool he stood on so he could actually see what he was doing. He threw the pancake high up in the air, only problem, instead of catching it with the frying pan, the pancake landed right on top of the Winter Soldier, who was just about to grab some plates to set the table.

'Oops…' Loki mumbled softly as he covered his mouth with his hand, staring at the soldier with wide eyes. He then looked at the frying pan in his hand and quickly hid it behind his back. 'I am so sorry mister Barnes…'

Bucky remained silent for a moment as he just stared in front of him, feeling the still runny batter now slowly drip from his hair. He then took a deep breath and managed to conjure an expression on his face that was supposed to represent a forgiving smile. 'No worries, kid.' He said through tightly clenched teeth.

Loki jumped off the small stool he was standing on and quickly hid behind the captain, the highly questionable and, to him, plain scary expression on the soldier's face nearly bringing him to tears. 'I- I am truly sorry!'

'It's okay, Loki,' Steve chuckled, placing a hand on the child's shoulder, though he could not help but cast a quick gaze at his friend, who was now trying to get all the pieces of uncooked and sludgy pancake out of his hair.

The three then turned around as they heard a fourth voice break out in laughter.

'You'll get the hang of it kid, don't worry.' Clint said, managing to bring his laughter down to a chuckle as the soldier glared at him. God, if looks could kill, he would drop dead on the spot. 'It's just a matter of practice. See?' Clint then flipped his own pancake, making sure it landed perfectly on one of the four plates which were already stacked at least two-feet-high with the sweet delicacy. He then looked up, admiring the earlier attempts of the raven. Some pancakes were sticking to the ceiling, some were dripping from the edge of the fridge. 'Just look at it like this; at least this time, your pancake actually came back down again.'

'… Right!' Loki smiled brightly. 'May I try again?' he asked, looking at the two men.

'Sure Loki, no problem,' Steve smiled, helping Loki to put some more butter in his pan.

'Funny thing though,' Clint started as he continued cooking. 'Normally, people just come and go during lunch, but for some reason, when there's pancakes involved, they all assemble like it's the freaking end of the world.'

'Must be because you guys make the best pancakes,' Peter remarked as he entered the kitchen, followed by Natasha and Thor.

'-in the world, thank you.' Clint added with a chuckle, making a bow as he courteously held up his apron.

Natasha looked at the three men working in the kitchen, a smile forming on her face as she watched them slaving over the hot stoves. 'Honey,'

'Yes, dear?' Clint responded with a loving smile.

'No, I meant actual honey,' Natasha smirked while Peter could not suppress a loud snort as he saw Clint's slightly disappointed expression. She opened a drawer, grabbing a bottle of syrup and a glass jar of honey. She then turned around and looked at Bucky who was washing his hair in the sink. 'You forgot to put this on the table, soldier.' She said in a soothing voice, picking a crumb of pancake from the man's cheek as she walked passed him.

'… Did she just flirt with him?' Peter asked after Natasha had disappeared again.

'Pff, he'd wish,' Clint scoffed but he got interrupted by the artificial voice of Friday.

'My apologies for interrupting, but we have guests standing at the door, sir.' The female voice echoed through the kitchen. 'It appears to be mister Quill and his team.'

'Quill?' Peter asked surprised as he looked at the others. 'Can't remember anyone saying they had a mission scheduled with him.'

'I will answer the door,' Thor said as he quickly swallowed down a mouthful of stolen pancake. 'Just make sure to save some of those pancakes for me.'

Peter chuckled as he grabbed one of the large plates which was topped with pancakes, bringing it towards the dining area where about fifteen Avengers had already eagerly gathered.

'Lord of Stars,' Thor greeted the Guardian as he opened the front door.

'Pirate-Angel,' Quill greeted back, his voice lower to imitate that of Thor's. 'Hey, uhm, question, can your brother come and play outside?' he added with a scoff, trying to look over Thor's shoulder to see if he could spot the raven.

'Play outside?' Thor frowned, wondering how the man knew about his brother's condition. 'You came all this way just so you could play with my brother?'

Quill stared at the god for a moment and then laughed, 'Yeah, right, can you imagine? Lokes and me skipping merrily through a meadow with those little self-made crowns made of daisies?' The Ravager snorted sarcastically, but as the god of thunder still looked at him with a questionable expression, he quickly continued. 'No, man, I just need to borrow him for a moment as a translator. You see, normally I would use the translator imbedded under my skin in my neck, but Drax broke it during a fight over the last chocolate chip cookie so... and Loki's got Allspeak, right?'

'Uh, yes, he does.' Thor nodded slowly, 'however, I am afraid I must disappoint you. My brother is not available for missions at the moment.'

'Ah, damn,' Quill sighed irritated. 'Why not? Is he on a mission already? I mean, I could wait 'til he gets back you know?'

'No, that is not-'

'Thor, Steve told me to come and get you for lunch. People are already starting without you.' The young raven came to his brother's side, one hand resting on the older god's leg to get his attention. He then looked up at the starlord and tilted his head. 'Is this man a friend? Is he family as well?'

'… No way,' Quill let out in complete disbelief, a wide grin following soon after. 'Oh my God… Is this… is this really…?' he asked, looking at Thor while pointing at the child.

'I am afraid it is so,' Thor sighed deeply.

'No way!' Quill laughed, 'I knew that guy was a bit of a playboy, I just knew it! Didn't expect him to knock a girl up though, but, still!' he then crouched to his knees, studying the raven. 'Man, he looks _exactly_ like Loki, it's almost scary. Congrats on becoming an uncle, Thor.'

'Wha-?!' The god uttered aghast.

'It is a shame though,' Quill continued, 'I would have thought Loki's first kid would be a serpent or a wolf or a horse or something, you know? Like in the Norse Mythology. But a human or Midgardian child's cool too. Hey, where is Lokes anyway? Drinking down his regret at the bar and thinking his life over, I assume?'

'This is not some bastard child,' Thor's voice ringed with irritation, an eye twitching as he lay a protective hand on the little raven's shoulder. 'This is my brother! This _is_ Loki!'

'… Nah!' Quill let out but as Thor's look remained serious, he continued. 'You've got to be messing with me, right? _This_ is Loki?'

'Pleased to meet you, sir Quill,' The raven said timidly as he took a step back to hide behind his brother. 'I am Loki, prince of Asgard.'

'As you can see,' Thor continued a bit annoyed as he noticed the still gazing eyes of the Ravager. 'this is indeed my brother. I hope you understand now why he is in no condition to join you on your mission.'

'Uh-huh, yeah, sure,' Quill said absentmindedly, admiring the innocent and large emerald eyes that stared back at him.

'Well then, if you will excuse us, we were about to enjoy our pancakes.' The god said, wanting to shut the door.

'Pancakes?' Quill suddenly looked up at the god.

'Yes, Steve and Clint made them, and I helped.' Loki stated proudly.

'Why didn't you say so sooner?' Quill smiled brightly. 'Wait here, I'll go get my crew and then we'll be right in. Oh! You wanna meet them?'

'Yes, sir,' Loki nodded with a smile, following the Ravager back to his ship which was casually parked in the middle of the front lawn.

'But…' Thor uttered, followed by a deep sigh. 'Fine, we shall share, if we must...'

As usual with all the Avengers gathered, lunch was one big chaotic but cozy mess. Steve and Clint had to work overtime in the kitchen now that the always hungry Guardians had come to join them. The two men were more than grateful for Gamora to offer them a helping hand, but she was quickly dismissed as all of her pancakes turned out crispy and, well, scorched.

'You know, now that we are here,' Quill said as he swallowed down the last bite of his pancake. 'I would like to go to a supermarket to stack on some Earthly snacks. We are running out because _someone_ just keeps stealing them.'

'I am Groot.'

'Oh you know I'm talking about you, Groot.' Quill scoffed, 'don't try to deny it! Anyway, I need someone with a car to drive me there, my license doesn't really count on this planet.'

The room suddenly fell awfully quiet. Most of the Avengers staring at their empty plates while others turned towards each other.

'Oh, come on, really?' Quill sighed as he crossed his arms, 'So no one wants to give me a ride? I swear, it's only gonna take a few minutes. Promise.'

'I could give you a ride,' Peter offered carefully, not really understanding why all the others were so reluctant to volunteer. 'Hey, maybe the three of us could go!' he looked at the young raven at his side with a smile. 'Would you like that, Loki? Would you like to join me and mister Quill to the supermarket?'

'A super market?' Loki repeated, tilting his head. 'So, that is like, the Asgardian markets, but then "super"?'

'Sure is kid,' Quill laughed. 'They're American, so everything's Xtreme and Super!' he then looked over at Steve, who met his gaze with a gentle and rather ignorant smile. 'Except for Captain America himself, that is. He's quite the opposite, which, I think, is actually really funny and ironic.'

Loki's eyes widened and he looked at this older brother, 'Thor, may I go to this super market with sir Quill and Peter? Please?'

'Well…' Thor hesitated, looking at the two Peters who were already getting their coats. 'I don't know…'

'Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, God-Man.' Quill scoffed as he grabbed the nearest set of car keys he could find and pushed the trickster and Peter towards the door. 'Okay, bye guys, bye Thor, bye other Avengers, bye!' he said hastely, in the meantime pushing the two out of the door before anyone could comment.

'Don't worry Thor! I'll be a responsible big brother, I can do this!' Peter quickly shouted before Quill closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

So I just finished the last chapter of this fic.  
There are now 2 more to come and that will be the end of it :)

Now, I have a question for you guys! I have three ideas for a new fic and I would really appreciate it if you would give me your opinion on them.  
I have been trying to think of something which I haven't seen/read all that much, so these ships/ideas are not all that common :) (or at least, so I think ^^')

 **1**. After being tasered by Thor right before their escape from Sakaar, Loki is found by the Grandmaster who takes him back in. With his hands now full on Ragnarok and his fellow Avengers who broke up like the Beatles, Thor decides to send Loki some unexpected help to escape from Sakaar. (a GrandmasterxLoki and LokixQuill story)

 **2**. The Avenger's have broken up and Earth seems to be doing just fine without its super heroes. Tony is managing to get by as long as he can still be with the one person who decided to stay in the Avengers Compound; Steve Rogers. But as the ex-assassin Bucky Barnes comes living with them, a slow and burning jealousy starts to take over Stark's mind and body. (a fic with a very dark Tony Stark)

 **3**. Peter Parker just doesn't understand why the other Avengers could not come to trust Loki. He was a very polite god, a kind person and a strong Avenger, but most of all, he was his boyfriend, secretly of course, but still. Eventually, he decides he has had enough of it and wants to start a life away from his judgmental super hero family. Just him and the trickster. (A fic in which I will ATTEMPT to write a very dark Peter Parker (if that is even possible XD)

These are all some rough ideas, as you can see. These fics will be a little darker than this one :) Please let me know if you like any of these ideas OR if you have any suggestions! I'm open for everything :)

Thanks again for still hanging in there! Next chapter will be up in two days! :D


	11. Ready Set Go!

**Ch 11**

 **Ready. Set. Go!**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone,

Sorry for this late release! I really thought I uploaded this chapter days ago...

Anyway! Hope you will enjoy! :D

* * *

'Okay guys, here we are!' Peter said as he looked up at the large blue brand name on the front of the building. 'We should be able to get what you need here, Quill. If Walmart doesn't sell it, no one will.'

The small trickster looked up in awe at the massive complex. He stared at all the people walking in and out of the store, some leaving with just a small back and some with iron carts on wheels which were stacked till the point where Loki wondered if the person pushing it could even see where he was going.

Peter looked at Loki and chuckled, 'Okay, so, since I have been trusted by Thor to supervise you, I thought we should just go inside and-'

'HEADS UP, GUYS!'

The raven and the teen turned around, noticing how Quill was running towards them with a shopping cart. He stopped just in front of the two and smiled, 'Who's in for a little fun time?'

'Oh! I am! I am!' Loki jumped up and down in excitement as he raised a hand but Peter was quick to lower it as he squinted his eyes.

'I am all about fun time, Quill, but to be honest, I really don't feel like we should do whatever it is that you're up to. So, let's just get in and-'

'Ah, you're just like Thor,' Quill scoffed as he ignored the teen's words with a lazy wave of his hand. He then picked up Loki and placed him in the front of the cart. 'You ready, kid?'

'I am ready captain Star Lord!' Loki laughed as Quill's contagious excitement took over him, though he had no idea what was going to happen.

The starlord casually leaned against the shopping cart and he looked at Peter. 'Well?' he asked, signaling the teen to hop in with a nod of his head.

'Wait, you want _me_ to get in as well?' Peter asked in disbelief and he crossed his arms. 'First of all, no. I am sixteen, I'm way too old for that. Secondly, it can be dangerous to-'

But again, Quill chose not to listen to him. He placed his hands on the teen's waist, causing him to flinch and giggle at the touch and the starlord pulled him into the cart behind Loki. 'You guys ready?'

'Yes!' Loki shouted, raising his hands in the air.

'No!' Peter said worriedly, not even wanting to know what Quill was scheming.

'Okay, hold on tight!'

At that moment, Quill dashed forward, running into the store like he was chased by death himself. He agilely moved through the crowded aisles, taking sharp turns and spinning the cart every time he had the space to do so.

Peter wrapped one hand around the raven, while the other clenched on the bars of the cart, making sure to hold on tight. 'Snacks are on your right! On your right!' he shouted, noticing how people dodged into the shelves to avoid getting hit. 'And slow down! This is a grocery store, not a race track!'

'Can't hear you over the sound of having fun, kid!' Quill laughed as he made a sharp turn to the left which nearly tipped over the cart.

Peter grumbled softly. He thought he only had to keep a close eye on Loki, that he had to watch _one_ child, not two! If Thor would see them like this, he would surely take him to Asgard and lock him up in some creepy dungeon for torture or whatever Asgardians do with prisoners. Peter flinched as his vivid imagination started to portrait this scenes in his head.

'Are you not having fun, brother?' Loki turned around and smiled. 'Try to raise your arms, like this!' The small trickster waved his hands in the air, feeling the breeze run through his fingers as Quill took another rapid turn.

'No, Loki, this is dangerous, if Thor sees this,'

'Like this!' Loki repeated, stretching his arms as far as he could.

Peter remained in doubt for a moment but as he saw Loki's hopeful eyes on him, he just decided to give it a try, it is not like Quill was going to listen to him anyway.

Starlord smiled as he heard a careful chuckle coming from the teen which was quickly followed by loud laughter. He started to run even faster, the two in the cart now shouting and cheering.

Peter smiled and laughed. Never had he thought he would sit in a cart again after he had grown too big for the kid's seat at age four. But here he was, shouting and having fun with a guy from space who he hardly knew and a small kid who was actually supposed to be a full-grown man. Peter snorted softly, it sounded weird when he thought of it like that. But it does not feel weird, it feels… like fun.

Suddenly, Peter's laughter came to an abrupt end as his spider scenes tingled in loud alarm. He looked up, noticing an elderly man who was slowly shuffling behind a rollator. 'Quill… QUILL! Look out!'

Hitting the brakes as hard as he could, Quill somehow managed to dodge the old man. He threw his entire body into a sharp turn, causing the cart to spin out of control. One of the wheels hit the edge of a small promotion stand, launching the three Avengers into a huge pile of bright purple colored, lavender-scented toilet paper.

With a soft grunt in pain, Peter managed to sit up straight. Never had he been this grateful for toilet paper as it had broken his fall. He shook his head and looked at his side, noticing Quill's legs sticking out of the soft purple pile. He snorted, serves him right! His eyes then grew wide as he now came to realize he was one person short. 'Loki?' he called out but got no reply. Shit, Thor was going to kill him. 'Loki?!'

'That was amazing!'

Peter suddenly heard a voice from behind him. He turned around and started to laugh as he saw the little trickster wrapped up in toilet paper, a grin on his face so wide that the teen could easily count all his teeth.

After a seemingly endless lecture on responsibility, safety and shopping carts from a manager, who seemed to be about done with his life, the three Avengers were sitting outside on the sidewalk in front of the store. The summer sun was starting to go down, leaving an orange hue over the usually grey and dull parking lot.

'Well, that's just another one for my "stores-I'm-banned-from" list.' Quill smirked, taking another sip from his XXL slurpee.

'I can't believe this,' Peter mumbled in defeat, his head resting in his hands. 'I am the friendly-neighborhood-spider-man. I can't be _banned_ from stores, I _protect_ them! My dads are gonna kill me when they find out… Oh no, wait, let me rephrase that, first Thor is going to kill me, then he'll bring me back to life, and then my dads are going to kill me.'

'Thor can bring people back to life?' Quill asked in surprise, completely missing the point Peter was trying to make.

'No, he cannot,' Loki said, sitting between the two men, his legs crossed. 'I do not believe anyone can.' He added, taking another sip from his strawberry flavored slurpee.

Peter stared at the two in despair, 'but what should I do? What should I tell them? "Oh hey, yeah, sorry I can't run that errant for you, dad. I got banned from the store because I used it as a race track and ended up in a pile of freaking expansive toilet paper".' Peter let his hands run through his hair, a shiver running down his spine as he imaged the looks on his fathers faces. 'Damn, Tony's gonna flip, I just know it. And Steve… well I bet he would just let out this huge disappointed sigh and stare at me wondering how he got to be the father of a criminal.'

Quill couldn't help but laugh at that, imagining the picture Peter just described. 'You really worry too much,' he smiled, 'You're an Avenger, right? Just wear a disguise when you have to go to the store. Tell you this, you put on a baseball hat and some sunglasses, maybe throw in a hoody, and I bet you no one will recognize you.'

'As if it's that simple,' Peter scoffed, the mere idea of it making him shake his head.

'I think you'll be surprised, kid.' Quill laughed. 'It was awfully nice from the shop owner to still let us buy these slurpees by the way!'

'Sure was, and all thanks to these big innocent green eyes.' Peter laughed, amiably ruffling Loki's hair, starting to understand why the man fell for the trickster's charm as a loving smile now colored the child's face.

After finishing their drinks, the three went back to the Avengers Compound. Drax was the first to notice Quill's lack of snacks, making Peter and Starlord stare at each other as they tried to come up with an excuse. Luckily for them, they had a little Liesmith on their side and Loki was quick to convince everyone that they already ate all of their snacks on their way to the compound.

'Peter?' Loki said as he took a sip from his orange juice which was handed to him by Wanda.

'Yeah?' Both Peters replied simultaneously, looking at each other while raising a questioning brow.

Loki giggled, 'I just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun today.' He smiled brightly. 'Also, from now on, _you,'_ he pointed at the younger Peter. 'you will be my brother Peter. And _you_ ,' he looked at Starlord. 'You will be my uncle Peter.'

'Cool! You hear that, God-man?' Quill smiled, wrapping an arm around Thor necks. 'We're family now!'

'That is just absolutely terrific,' Thor managed to conjure an awkward smile on his face. 'I cannot wait for the next family reunion on Asgard…'

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Shout out to everyone going to DCC! (Dutch Comic Con) this weekend!  
I will be going tomorrow (24-11) and will be dressed as Thor in disguise! (Ragnarok version, when Thor and Loki visit Earth in search of Odin and meet Doctor Strange)  
I even have my own Mjolnir XD (a black umbrella)  
Friends of mine will be going as well! Dressed as Ragnarok's Bruce Banner (in Tony's clothes), Steve Rogers (also in disguise) and Spider-man. (You have no idea how hard it was to find sunglasses in the middle of November XD)  
So for those of you who are going as well, please let me know and we might see each other there!


	12. Just a few more minutes

**Chapter 12**

 **Just a few more minutes**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome back,

Well, here it is. The final chapter of this fic.

I really hope you will enjoy reading it!

* * *

Thor opened his eyes as he lay in his bed, the light of the early morning sun illuminating his room. He looked at the clock, noticing that it was only five thirty in the morning. It is still early, too early to wake up and start the day, or so the god concluded.

It was only then that he felt a body tightly pressed against his own. It was warm, soft, chest gently heaving in peaceful breathing. He looked down, noticing the contrast of pitch black hair against porcelain pale skin.

It was his brother. His dearest, now full grown but, to Thor, still little brother.

Loki was his own original age again. The hand resting on his chest used to be so small, however, it had not lost it softness. Raven hair which was once short was now shoulder-length, though it had not lost its brilliant shine in warm morning sunrays. His body, once so small and fragile, now strong and lithe, though it had not lost its familiar scent. A scent so pure and delicate, so utterly Loki.

The blond sighed as he tried to make out his feelings. He was happy the spell had apparently ceased to be over night, yet at the same time, he missed the precious moments he had with his brother as a young child.

He had already planned many activities for them to do together. Thor had a chance to show his baby brother Midgard, had a chance to spend time with him, but most of all, had a chance to mend their ways. To make Loki feel like he belonged, to make him feel that there was nothing in all the Nine Realms that was more important to him than his little brother.

He watched Loki sleep, careful not to move for he knew the raven was easily wakened.

Or maybe he _should_ wake Loki. He knew the younger god would never agree on sleeping together like this, not now that he is older at least. He knew that once his brother would wake up, he would yell at him, ask him why they lay together and what in the name of the Norns he was thinking.

Just a few more minutes,Thor thought as he closed his eyes again, his arms wrapping just a little tighter around Loki.

Just a few more minutes, and then this would all be over.

.

* * *

.

Loki opened his eyes, the peaceful songs of early birds breaking the silence. He looked at the clock, noticing that it was only five in the morning. It was still early, even for him. Judging by the silence lingering in the tower, there were no other Avengers up yet.

He heard no sounds of failed experiments, followed by a curse coming from a billionaire and a gamma energy expert. He heard no sounds of a captain and a soldier running down the track in the garden or a teenager frantically shouting that he was late for school and asking people if they had seen his backpack.

No, it was still quiet, and Loki let out a content sigh as he enjoyed this rare phenomenon.

As he took a deep breath, he noticed a sudden tightness in his chest. He looked down, noticing the bright red, and slightly too small, Spider-man sweater he was wearing. He frowned as he realized the piece of clothing belonged to Peter and wondered why on Earth he would be wearing it now. Did something happen to his own clothes? He tried to remember, but failed.

He looked up as he suddenly heard a loud snore right above his head and stared straight into the face of his older brother.

At first, the trickster wanted to shout. He wanted to demand an explanation, ask him why he was in his bed, but as Loki looked around, he noticed that he himself was the intruder. The room he was in was not his. The sheets he lay under were not his own. This room belonged to the god of thunder.

Well, so much for a peaceful morning, the raven thought as he let out a scoffing sigh.

The trickster tried to recall what has caused this ridiculous turn of events, after all, the last time the two had laid together like this was when Loki was but a child.

He looked at the older god, noticing the golden hair surrounding sun-kissed skin. Loki sighed. How he had never concluded on his own that he must have been adopted was still a mystery to him.

Thor and Loki.

The blond and the raven.

The Thunderer and the Trickster.

The god of thunder and the god of mischief.

The gullible oaf and the annoying know-it-all.

Loki chuckled softly at that last one. Yes, he has been called an insufferable know-it-all many times, and yes, he had called his brother a naïve oaf on countless occasions. A constantly interfering, always energetic, noisy oaf.

He looked at that oaf again, an abrupt feeling of deep affection washing over him. Thor was kind to him, Thor would protect him, Thor would do anything for him. Loki quickly averted his eyes as a light pink blush colored his alabaster skin, wondering where this sudden realization of fondness came from.

The god peaked outside through the small split between the curtains as he considered to get some breakfast. If he did though, he'd probably had to wake his brother, now noticing how two strong arms were clasped around his waist.

He should wake Thor and tell him to let him go.

Or…

Or he could enjoy his brother's company for just a few more minutes.

Yes, just a few more minutes, Loki thought as he closed his eyes again, his head resting on the broad chest of the blond.

Just a few more minutes, and then this would all be over.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it for this fic.  
I really hope you enjoyed reading it!  
I want to thank each and everyone of you. 35 Followers, 26 favorites, this was way more than I had expected and it was truly heartwarming! Also, all the awesome reviews! They inspired me to keep writing!  
Thanks again so so so much!

This won't be the last you will read of me, I promise! As some of you might know, A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider is still on-going, plus, I have started a new fic!  
It will be a Stony/Stucky fic with a very Dark, or rather, desperate, Tony. (lots of cute parts and lots of cruel parts)

Also i'm planning on writing 2 short Thorki PWP fics and after that, there will be another FrostSpider (loki-Peter) fic...

AND! I am planing to write a fic on Peter Quill and Loki (FrostLord)  
So that being said, there's still a lot of work to come!  
I truly hope you have enjoyed this fic, and would like to thank you all again from the bottom of my heart!  
Hope to see you again with my other fics!

Kind regards,  
MissBoaBoa  
Netherlands~!


End file.
